SIN MEMORIA
by Sculllyga
Summary: Hemos perdido a un titan, pero ¿Será cierta su muerte? RobxRaexSlade
1. un funeral

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Los teen titans son propiedad de DC comics, yo solo los uso por entretenimiento.**

Una gran explosión se oye dentro en la ciudad de Jump City.

"¡¡¡RAVEEEEEEENN!!!"Nightwing el líder de los Titanes intenta acercarse desesperadamente al edificio en el cual ha sido dicha explosión, está siendo retenido por Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

"¡¡DEJADME IR!! ¡¡RAVEN ESTÁ DENTRO!!" golpea Chico Bestia y se libera del apretón de Cyborg, saliendo corriendo hacia el edificio, justo metros antes de entrar es vuelto a ser detenido esta vez por Starfire, contra con la que también lucha, de seguida llegan los otros dos componentes del equipo para ayudar a retenerlo, viendo que su líder está totalmente decidido a acercarse al edificio, que está desplomándose, Cyborg decide golpear a su amigo en la cabeza dejándolo así inconsciente. Posándolo en brazos de Starfire.

"Star, llévalo a la torre, y sédalo hasta que lleguemos, Chico Bestia y yo, buscaremos a Raven dentro de las ruinas" los tres miran al edificio con expresión de dolor, "aunque…no creo que la encontremos …."

"No digas eso, la encontraremos viva, estará un poco herida pero ella se curará, y celebraremos su recuperación todos juntos amigo Cyborg" aunque también su rostro muestra los mismos sentimientos que los de sus compañeros, antes de marcharse volando, ya en el aire, se vuelve "amigos nunca debemos perder la esperanza, nuestra amiga es fuerte, encontradla pronto" dirigiendo estas ultimas palabras de aliento hacia sus amigos, tomó rumbo hacia la torre, esperando de corazón que sus esperanzas fuesen ciertas.

"Tenemos trabajo compañero" le dice Chico Bestia a su amigo, dirigiéndose al edificio.

CEMENTERIO DE JUMP CITY

Una multitud de personas se encontraban en el cementerio de la ciudad para darle el último adiós a uno de sus héroes caído defendiendo la ciudad, entre todos no sólo se encontraban nuestros amigos Titanes, también había ciudadanos normales, villanos conocidos enemigos de los Titanes, como lo eran Jinx, Mamut, Gizmo, Mumbo Jumbo, Mod loco, kitty, X-Roja quien incluso bajo su máscara podía verse que estaba muy afligido por la pérdida del Titán oscuro, tras los Titanes había otros héroes para despedirse, Superman, Flecha verde, Flash, lLa mujer maravilla, Linterna Verde y muchos más, en el centro de todos se encontraban los Titanes y justo en el centro de ellos Nightwing, a su derecha su mentor Batman, y aferrado a la mano izquierda del líder de los Titanes se encontraba un pequeño de seis años con el pelo negro y ojos violetas, hijo de Nightwing y la titán caída.

"Dick, sé que es duro, pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que continuar por tu hijo" le habla Batman al antiguo Robin.

"¿Cómo puedo continuar sin ella?," llevando su mano para cubrir sus ojos, "Ya es difícil sabes que ya no estará con nosotros, y aún más sabiendo que él está libre, después de habérmela arrebatado"

"No estás solo amigo, La Liga te ayudará a encontrar a Slade y hacerlo pagar por el dolor que te ha causado"

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

"Doctor Chang, ¿recordará algo cuando despierte?"

"No, su memoria estará como una pizarra en blanco, para escribir lo que creas Slade"

"Perfecto"

El ojo de Slade se posa sobre la figura inmóvil que se encuentra en la cama. Una mujer con pelo violeta.

"Su pelo atraerá la atención de mucha gente ¿se puede hacer algo con él?"

"Lo único que podría hacer es aclararlo, pero con sus ojos me temo que no puedo hacer nada, su ADN de demonio es imposible de modificar"

"Con eso será suficiente, a fin de cuentas no quiero a una mujer diferente, quiero a la Titán"


	2. despertar

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Los Teen Titans no son míos.**

**No creo que pueda actualizar este fic tan pronto como los otros, este…es más complicado, bueno eso contando que tenga alguna revisión, porque me da a mi que me va salir un churro de fic. **

"Papá, ¿puedo ir al parque con el tío Gar?"

"Claro que sí pequeño, pero debes de obedecerlo en todo lo que te diga" se queda pensando un poco "Byron, pensándolo mejor….si ves que lo que te manda es muy estúpido no lo hagas"

"Sí papá" va a salir de la habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta gira y corre hacia su padre, abrazándolo "yo también la echo de menos, papá, pero sé que ella nos cuida desde el cielo"

Con lagrimas en sus ojos, abraza a su hijo con fuerza "juntos será más fácil" y con esto el pequeño sale corriendo de la habitación.

Dick recoge una fotografía de la habitación, en ella están Raven, Byron y él, muy sonrientes para la cámara, con sus dedos toca el rostro de Raven, sin poder evitar que se caigan las lágrimas "¿Por qué te has ido? Me has dejado solo" siente una mano en su hombro.

"Querido amigo, no estás solo, sé que es muy duro, pero has de ser fuerte" le dice Starfire.

Dick se gira y la abraza, necesita a sus amigos para pasar si es que algún día pasa, este dolor. "No quiero seguir sin ella Star, no quiero"

"Debes seguir, la vida continua, todos hemos perdido a alguien importante" comienza a llorar también, "pero juntos lo superaremosl, nos apoyaremos siempre, porque somos más que un equipo, más que amigos, somos una familia"

Separándose de ella, se miran, Dick cabecea, haciéndole entender que está de acuerdo con sus palabras. "No te ofendas Star, pero…necesito tiempo a solas"

"Por supuesto amigo, te avisaré cuando Byron llegue"

Dick mira como se va, y mira hacia el horizonte "No me apetece seguir sin ti, pero no puedo permitir que nuestro hijo nos pierda a ambos, créeme cuando te digo que gustosamente seguiría a la muerte para estar contigo, pero seguiré aquí por él, nunca te olvidaré mi hermosa Raven"

CEMENTERIO DE JUMP CITY

X roja se encuentra delante de la lápida de Raven, se arrodilla para tocar son sus dedos el nombre de la Titán.

"No puedo creer que no sigas aquí" se quita su mascara para revelar el rostro de un hombre desolado con ojos verdes.

"Sé que él no es el culpable, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si me hubieses elegido a mí, no yacerías en estas tierras" apoya ambas manos en la tierra que descansa sobre su cuerpo "¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Yo nunca podré olvidarlo, desde ese momento me hiciste tuyo" suspira para poder retener los sollozos que amenazan con salir desde su garganta "y aún en tu muerte lo sigo siendo", "cuando encuentre a Slade lo mataré"

"No si antes lo mato yo" al lado de X aparece Nightwing.

X coge su máscara, se la coloca y gira hacia el marido de su amor perdido.

"Sé que me culpas X, yo también lo hago" ambos no se miran entre ellos, solo miran lo que queda ya de su amada.

"Te culpo, pero no por lo que crees, sé que si en vez de ser tú quien estaba allí hubiera sido yo, el resultado seria el mismo" ahora X si lo mira, "te culpo porque si te hubieses apartado de nosotros, y no te hubieses entrometido en nuestra relación, ella no estaría aquí, estaría viva y conmigo, porque yo……yo no hubiese permitido que pusiese su vida en peligro por nadie"

"Nunca te dije que lo sentía"

"¿Sentir? Yo lo siento más, al menos tú has podido estar con ella todo este tiempo, te dio un hijo……a mi no me ha quedado nada de ella, salvo el dolor de haberla amado, de haberla perdido por ti, y de perderla por Slade"

"Siempre pensó que nunca conseguiría ni amar ni ser amada, no creo que imaginase que incluso en la muerte sería amada con tanta pasión"

"¿Qué se siente?"

"¿El qué?"

"Saber que me la quitaste, despertarte con ella en las mañanas, el que te dé un hijo…. "

"Maravilloso"

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Una mujer con el pelo de color lavanda, comienza a despertarse en una habitación desconocida, apoyándose en sus codos, alza el cuerpo un poco, para ser suavemente tirada hacia atrás por las manos de quien parece ser un doctor.

"Señora Wilson recuéstese por favor"

"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿señora….Wilson?"

"Su nombre es Rachel Wilson, sufrió un accidente de coche hace dos semanas, recibiendo varias heridas de distinta gravedad, toda ellas han sido tratadas, ahora ha de recuperarse de las lesiones sufridas" el doctor hace una pausa, y continua cuando peude comprobar que la paciente comprende lo que le dice "Sufrió varias contusiones en su cabeza, haciendo que usted pierda su memoria, comúnmente llamado amnesia"

"Yo no recuerdo nada" dice Rachel pellizcándose la entre los ojos.

"Su marido, el señor Slade Wilson, ha tenido que salir a firmar algunos documentos del seguro médico, de seguida estará aquí, seguro que cuando llegue se siente mejor, a veces, en casos como el suyo, la mente no recuerda nada, pero el cuerpo reacciona ante quien nos rodea"

En esos momentos se abre la puerta, para revelar a un hombre enorme, con unos enormes hombros, el pelo color cano, ojo ¿amarillo? Una cicatriz en el otro ojo, en el cual se ve un amarillo menos vivo, nariz perfecta y labios llenos (N.A imaginaos a Mitsuomi Takayanagi de Tenjou Tenge, pero con cicatriz en el ojo claro) las cejas tenían una forma peculiar, casi rectas hacia arriba, en una palabra PERFECTO, pero ni por esas creía conocerlo.

"¡¡OHH!! Aquí está su esposo, les dejaré solos"

No sé muy bien que decir, ¿qué se supone le dices a tu marido si ni te acuerdas de él?

"Veo que has despertado Rachel, ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?"

A dios gracias ha comenzado él la conversación. Intento darle una sonrisa, pero creo que he fallado.

"Mmm todo lo bien que puede sentirse alguien que no recuerda ni a la persona con la que se casó"

"Se solucionará" me mira con semblante serio, al menos podía darme una sonrisa falsa para reconfortarme.

"Ya" de repente una arruga de las sábanas se me hace lo más interesante del mundo, mientras juego con ella con mis dedos. La mano de "mi marido" cubre la mía, alzo la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, o al ojo, no tengo muy claro si ve algo por el ojo de la cicatriz. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo, ¿será esto lo que me dijo el doctor? ¿mi cuerpo responde a su toque? Pero es como si mi cuerpo le tuviese aversión.

"Todo irá bien mi amor" y comienza a acercar sus labios a los míos…..


	3. recuerdos y nuevos besos

**SIN MEMORIA**

**No poseo a los Teen Titans.**

**Una cosa, más lo que dije de que el cuerpo reacciona por si solo cuando reconoce a alguien y la memoria no, me lo saqué de la manga, no tengo ni idea de si puede ser verdad o no.**

Sus labios están cerca de los míos, pero yo no quiero besar a este tipo, lo acabo de conocer, me inclino poco a poco hacia atrás, pero aún así sigue avanzando así que en el ultimo momento giro mi cara y sus labios chocan contra mi mejilla, dándome la sensación de que me ha tocado un trozo de hielo, ¿los besos no deben transmitir calor?

Retirándose me mira con ojos estrechados, esa mirada no me inspira para nada ni confianza por mi parte, ni amor por la suya, percatándose de lo que transmite su mirada, cambia a una expresión mucho más blanda.

"¿Por qué me has rechazado?" Su voz intenta parecer melosa.

"Lo lamento, pero….para mi no es tan sencillo, no recuerdo haberte besado nunca" intento dar una sonrisa "lo cual quiere decir que este seria el primer beso para mi, y…. me puse nerviosa" mejor esta respuesta que decirle, que no me apetece para nada unir mis labios con los suyos, soy una pensadora rápida, menos mal.

"Supongo que es normal, necesitarás un poco de tiempo" comienza a levantarse, soledad que maravilla "no quiero meter prisa……pero….. somos un matrimonio, y los matrimonios comparten besos, puedo darte algo de tiempo, pero, querré besarte y espero ser correspondido la próxima vez" dicho esto sale de la habitación.

"¡¡Este tipo me da escalofríos!!"supongo que algo vería en él para casarme, quizás solo es el exterior, y por dentro sea todo sensibilidad y amor "Ni yo misma lo creo", vagando por mis pensamientos el sueño me reclama.

TORRE TITÁN

"¿Qué sabemos?" pregunta Dick a Cyborg.

"Pues no hemos encontrado ni rastro de él, es como si después de….."no se atreve a decirle, aún es demasiado reciente y no han podido encajar el golpe de la ausencia de su amiga.

"La muerte de Raven" termina por él Dick.

"Sí, la muerte de Raven….. pues parece que haya desaparecido instantes después del incidente, no ha dejado ningún rastro, no es como si antes hubiésemos podido localizarle, pero pensé que quizás gracias a la ayuda de X y algunos bandidos que no están de acuerdo con la crueldad de Slade, hubiéramos podido encontrar cualquier indicio de su paradero o de sus planes."

"No descansaremos Cyborg"

"No lo haremos amigo, cuenta con ello"

"Estaré en la azotea"

"Bien" continua investigando por el ordenador principias de la torre.

Nightwing llega a la azotea, mirando hacia el océano, deja vagar sus pensamientos hacia las memorias de su esposa.

FLASHBACK

Un joven Robin se acerca al pájaro oscuro al borde de la azotea.

"X te ha prestado mucha atención en los últimos días"

"No vayas ahí Robin" no me mira, sigue mirando a algún punto que no puedo determinar.

"No confío en él" me acerco un poco más "aunque nos haya ayudado a derribar los nuevos planes de la hermandad del mal, sigue siendo un criminal"

"¿Por qué no eres sincero contigo mismo?" su tono de voz parece impasible.

"Soy sincero conmigo"

"Pues sé sincero conmigo también, pregunta directamente"

"¿Lo quieres?" aprieto mi mandíbula esperando la respuesta.

"Es difícil de saber" ahora si me mira, pareciendo que el fondo de sus ojos no tienen fin.

"No debes estar celoso Robin, sigo adelante, siento que te moleste que sea X el elegido, pero hay cosas que no pueden controlarse"

"Me daría la misma rabia si fuera cualquier otro"

"Sé como te sientes, pero no te entiendo, ¿soy un juguete para ti?"

"Nunca lo fuiste, sabes que mi decisión la hice por el bien de todos"

"Robin, ya esta conversación no me importa, pero ahora te diré lo que siento o mejor dicho sentí con tu decisión" se vuelve a girar hacia el horizonte "fuiste un cobarde, todo el mundo imaginaba que terminarías con Star, y cuando viste que por mí sentías algo más que un mero encaprichamiento, te asustó el que diría la gente cuando la elección no era la esperada, sé que me amas, pero no tienes valor para gritarlo al mundo, yo sí….he seguido y estoy bien con X, supéralo, yo ya lo hice "

FIN FLASHBACK

"Gracias a esas palabras fui capaz de reaccionar, cariño pero aún así no me lo pusiste fácil" alzo la vista al cielo….te echo de menos.

HOSPITAL

"Señora Wilson su marido la espera abajo para ir a casa" le dice la enfermera que no para de hablar y hablar.

"No quepo en mí de felicidad" contesto de la forma más sarcástica que puedo.

"¡Ojala tuviera un esposo como el suyo! ¡Es tan atractivo! No sabe la suerte que tiene"

"Te lo regalo"

"Usted es tan divertida"

Termino de cerrar la cremallera de la bolsa que llevo, y salgo de la habitación. Cuando sé que no me escucha.

"Esta tía es idiota"

En la entrada me espera Slade, tras él una limusina negra, lo cual hace que me sorprenda, coge muy educadamente la bolsa que llevo y me abre la puerta, una vez dentro miro de arriba abajo el coche de lujo en que estoy, noto como alguien se sienta a mi lado. Miro hacia su lado y pregunto.

"¿Somos ricos?"

"Sí"

"Y ¿estás seguro que no me casé contigo por dinero?" que diga que sí por favor y me puedo alejar de todo esto, alegando que he despertando siendo mejor persona y no quiero nada de él.

"Completamente seguro, de que te casaste conmigo por amor"

Que decepción "un alivio saberlo" y le dedico una sonrisa. Alza su mano hasta ahuecar con ella mi mejilla, y comienza a acercarse nuevamente para besarme, y creo que esta vez tendré que sucumbir.

Sus labios rozan los míos, dando un pequeño beso, para de seguida atrapar mi labio inferior entre sus labios, siento que algo se mueve dentro de mi, y comienzo a abrir mis labios, para poder besarlo mejor, tengo la sensación de que…me gustaran sus besos.


	4. sarcasmos e información

**SIN MEMORIA**

Lucia y Shadow, me encanta tenjho tenge, mi personaje favorito es obvio, Maya, no me cae bien Aya, pero, solo he podido ver la serie, ya que no encuentro el anime, es que mi ciudad no es muy grande y es difícil encontrar cosas como esa, pero he encontrado una web que vende los tomos, creo que es de argentina, cuestan 18$ que la verdad no se cuanto son en euros, y mucho menos cuanto cuesta los gastos de envío hasta aquí.

Alias, gracias por tu revisión, cuando sufres un poco de insomnio no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer, y cuando consigo dormir me despierta mi pequeñaja.

HOGAR WILSON

Cuando entro en esta enorme casa, hay unos sirvientes esperando nuestra llegada, todos me saludan, y comentan lo mucho que se alegran de mi pronta recuperación, intento hacer memoria pero es inútil, sus caras no significan nada para mí, al igual que la de mi marido, hablando de marido……me dirijo a una de las sirvienta.

"Disculpa, ¿podrías indicarme dónde se encuentra el baño? Me urge un poco llegar" digo mientras que le dedico una sonrisa.

"Si señora Wilson, aquí en la planta baja, hay varios le llevaré a uno de ellos, sígame por favor" dice la sirvienta, ama de llaves o lo que sea.

Entro en el cuarto de baño, y comienzo a vomitar todo el desayuno, definitivamente, lo que se movía en mi interior con ese beso, no eran nada menos que las bilis, ¡¡que asco de beso!! Prefiero besar a un perro la próxima vez, al menos seguro que no intenta meterme la lengua hasta la garganta.

"Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunta mi besucón marido desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaría mejor si estuvieses como mínimo a tres continentes lejos de mí, pero no puedo decir eso "Sí, si….solo….un poco nerviosa por la llegada, salgo ahora mismo" todo esto lo digo como haciendo gestos con mi dedo medio a quien está detrás de esa puerta, no puedo creer que con la edad que tengo haga esas tonterías "un momento, ¿qué edad tengo?"

"Espero aquí a que salgas"

"No hace falta, de veras, me encuentro bien, seguro que tienes que hacer muchas cosas"

"Nada tan importante como hacer que mi esposa se sienta cómoda"

Pues si quisieras eso me dejarías sola, estirado de pelo blanco,…..abro la puerta del baño, lo miro "muy considerado por tu parte" intenta volver a besarme "no es buena idea, no tengo mi cepillo de dientes y acabo de lanzarlo todo por el retrete, iré a buscar mi cepillo" intento alejarme, aunque no sé por donde ir, pero no he dado ni dos pasos cuando noto sus manos en mi cintura, haciendo que me detenga.

"Los bolsos están en nuestra habitación, te acompaño"

CALLES DE CIUDAD SALTO

X roja se encuentra oculto en un callejón, de no uno de los mejores barrios de Jump City, esperando a un informador, que le ha asegurado que sabe algo de Slade, escucha unos pasos que van acercándose poco a poco, y puede ver a un hombre delgado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, y que parece no haber comifo en el último año. Dicho personaje se detiene, como esperando a alguien.

X hace acto de presencia "¿eres tú quien asegura tener una información que necesito?"

"Depende de si tienes algo para mí" pronto el hombre se encuentra sujeto por su cuello y levantado varios pies del suelo, por el famoso ladrón.

"No juegues conmigo basura, dependiendo de la información que tengas, tendrás o no algún pago" lo deja caer al suelo.

Llevando las manos al cuello y tosiendo, el desconocido intenta hablar "ejem…. No puedes…ejem culparme por querer ejem…algo ha cambio….ejem, ejem con Slade no se juega ni se traiciona" (N.A ejem son toses :p)

"Sé muy bien quien es Slade, pero te aseguro que también has de temerme, porque no me importará destrozar tu horrible cara,….. bien pensado quizás estarías incluso mejor"

"Bien, lo he entendido, vosotros los súper bandidos no nos dejáis respirar a la ladrones vulgares"

"¡¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!"

"Bien, bien, antes de la lucha con el Titán fallecido, de Slade no se escuchó ni supo nada durante un tiempo, es como si estuviese esperando algo"

X lo interrumpe "dime algo que no sepa"

"Los enmascarados siempre tan arrogantes, a veces la chusma como yo tenemos información muy valiosa, precisamente por no considerársenos ninguna amenaza solo estorbos" X avanza hacia él con sus ojos estrechados, "bien, bien…lo capto…..continuo con mi historia" espera a que X vuelva a una posición que al ladronzuelo no le resulte amenazante, "bien, uno dos días antes de este incidente, unos tipos con trajes raros y máscaras naranjas, merodearon los barrios bajos del sur, mas precisamente la calle Benton, allí actúan una banda de pandilleros que se hacen llamar los roedores, al ver a estos tipos por allí, decidieron amablemente decirles que saliesen de sus dominios, pero terminaron todos dados una paliza, este tipo……."alza la vista como intentando recordar "ah si….Bernie, consiguió darle un buen golpe a uno de ellos, arrancándole su mascara, por lo visto era un robot…., el caso es que este robot lo golpeó y golpeó, hasta perder la conciencia," para un momento para tomar algo de aire.

"Y….continua" un X cruzado de brazos espera su continuación.

"El caso es que antes de perder la memoria, vio como uno de esas cosas se llevaban a una chica de uno de los edificios, Angie O´toole, no tenía a nadie, era una prostituta del barrio, pero con mucho éxito por cierto"

"Quitando la parte en que los robots de Slade estuvieron allí, cosa que agradezco, de qué me sirve esta información, es prácticamente inútil" se gira para marcharse….

"No te he dicho aún, porque Angie tenía tanto éxito en su trabajo"

X se vuelve a girar, "y bien…su éxito era debido a…."

"Su parecido con la Titán fallecida era asombroso, busca alguna foto de ella en algún sitio, podrás comprobarlo"

La cabeza de X comienza a funcionar a una velocidad de vértigo, "alguien igual que Raven, desaparecida dos días antes de su muerte"…… acercándose al ladrón, de su cinturas X saca algo de dinero, "hay unos dos mil dólares, espero que esto sirva para que no recuerdes lo que acabas de contarme, esto se quedará entre tú y yo"

El hombre miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par el dinero que está ahora en sus manos, "no hace falta que lo repitas, dicho y hecho, además no es bueno que muchos sepan que te he dado información sobre Slade, si este lo supiese, seguro que me da una muerte mala y dolorosa" cuando alza la vista X ya no se encuentra allí "que raros los tipos de las mascaras" y se sale de l callejón feliz con su dinero.

Saltando entre edificios X se dirige hacia la casa de la tal Angie, te encontraré Slade, no seré yo quien te haga pagar sin la ayuda de nadie.


	5. cena y Gizmo

**SIN MEMORIA**

**En el capitulo anterior no lo dije, pero no poseo a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.**

**Y algo muy importante que no dije antes, para mi vuestras revisiones son motivaciones de sombra para terminarlo Lucia y Shadow, aunque haga un churro de fic, os lo agradezco, estoy intentado aprender inglés para escribirlos en ese idioma también, estoy leyendo célula rebelde también. **

TORRE TITAN

"Byron.. siempre que intentes golpear, tienes que cubrirte, si no te cubres, quedarás al descubierto para tu adversario" le explico Nightwing a su hijo, mientras le enseña los movimientos a seguir.

"Pero puedo cubrirme con mis poderes papá" argumenta el niño.

"Hijo, aunque tus poderes sean fuertes, no siempre has de confiar en ellos, debes conseguir un equilibrio entre la magia y las artes marciales" le replica Nightwing suavemente…..

"Bien, vale" vuelve a entrenarse nuevamente acompañado de su padre.

APARTAMENTO ANGIE O´TOOLE

Una ventana del apartamento se abre sigilosamente, por ella se introduce en la pequeña habitación una figura oscura, lo único que puede verse en la oscuridad es la silueta de una calavera en su rostro.

X comienza a moverse sigilosamente por la casa, para comprobar si hay alguien.

Por suerte el apartamento no es muy grande, y aunque la verdad bastante bien decorado y amueblado para ser el barrio que era, no tenía muchos lugares donde podría ocultarse un hombre, o una mujer.

X conecta las luces, y comienza a mirar por la casa, "para poder decorarla así, si que debía irle bien en su trabajo" y entrando en la habitación en un aparador está lo que busca "bingo" se acerca para mirar las fotos de los marcos, y en esa foto puede ver, la viva imagen de Raven, con la única diferencia de sus ojos, y puede ver que tiñó su pelo, para parecerse más a la Titán, ya que en otra foto tiene el pelo negro, con mechas rubias, por un instante siente nauseas pensando en cuantos hombres se habrán acostado con esta mujer, imaginándose los muy cerdos que era la Titán oscura.

"Cerdos, hijos de……" interrumpe su frase cuando uno de los dispositivos de su cinturón le indica que hay algún tipo de sistema de vigilancia dentro del apartamento.

"Bien, estos aparatos pueden ser útiles para otras cosas no solo para robar" lamentablemente, dicho aparato solo avisa del sistema de vigilancia conectado, no de la ubicación de este.

En sus robos, suele estudiar los planes del edificio que va a robar, y por ello sabe dónde se encuentran todas y cada una de las alarmas y cámaras del lugar.

Pensándolo bien….¿si es tan bueno, por qué sonaban a veces las alarmas? …..centrándose en la tarea que tiene entre manos, comienza a buscar por cada rincón de la casa, ya que en los sitios más obvios, no se encontraba…..

GUARIDA PROFESOR CHANG

Uno de los secuaces del villano, avisa a su jefe por un comunicador.

"Profesor, profesor"

"Espero que sea algo importante, estoy en una investigación importante"

"Pienso que puede serlo profesor, ¿recuerda las microcámaras que instalamos en el apartamento de aquella chica?"

"Por supuesto, pero ya ese apartamento no tiene porque ser vigilado, ya no sostiene nada que nos pueda interesar, ese trabajo está hecho"

"Pienso ….profesor que debería ver esto"

Acercándose a los monitores, el profesor puede ver que hay alguien en el apartamento, y ese alguien es nada más y nada menos que X roja, el famoso ladrón, quien más de una vez a ayudado a los Titanes, cuando el problema lo requería, justo en ese momento, la imagen del monitor mostraba como X se acercaba al pequeño dispositivo y lo cogia con la mano, perdiéndose la imagen de la pantalla.

"Esto no es bueno, tendré que hablar con Slade" refunfuña para sí mismo.

Saliendo así de la habitación.

CASA WILSON

Rachel se encuentra holgazaneando en su habitación, leyendo un libro que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, estaba abierto por la mas de la mitad del libro, pero como no recordaba haberlo leído, lo comenzó de nuevo.

Llaman a la puerta.

"¿Si?"

"Señora Roth, la cena estará lista en 15 minutos, su esposo la espera"

Abriendo la puerta, se encuentra con el jefe de los sirvientes, como se llamaba ……

"¿Wintergreen?"

"Si señora"

"Bien, gracias por avisarme pero realmente no tengo hambre, me quedaré aquí, ¿te importa avisar a mi marido?"

Notando Rachel el gesto de desaprobacion, aunque leve y casi imperceptible, en la cara del hombre este le contesta con la misma educación que antes.

"Así lo haré señora, disculpe las molestias"

"Nada, nada" mostrando las palmas de las manos y moviéndola de lado a lado un poco, cierra las puertas, apoyándose en ellas y dejándose caer, suspira "ese hombre me recuerda al malo de alguna película de miedo" se levanta y decide seguir leyendo.

Poco puede leer cuando las puertas se abren abruptamente. Slade las atraviesa, con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Vístete!" le dice mientras cierra la puerta "la cena está casi servida"

Raven, encoge las piernas un poco, hacia ella, no quiere demostrarle pero realmente está algo asustada por el tono de voz.

"No tengo hambre, se lo dije al mayordomo"

"Ya he sido informado por Wintergreen, pero no cenaré solo, ¿entendido?" abre el armario, coge un vestido y lo lanza hacia la cama "baja en 5 minutos" y sale de la habitación.

"Sssi…si" dice entrecortadamente, deja el libro a un lado y comienza a vestirse con lagrimas en los ojos, "aunque no recuerdo nada, no es muy difícil saber que no era feliz con él" limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos, y se mira en el espejo, el vestido es precioso, un vestido verde esmeralda, que abraza perfectamente sus curvas, busca unos zapatos a juego, y comienza a cepillarse su pelo lavanda.

Terminada la tarea se dirige hacia donde su marido la espera.

La sirvienta la dirige a la terraza, donde hay una mesa, no muy grande con velas y flores, los platos están servidos. Pero no ve a Slade allí sentado, siente una mano en su brazo y salta por el susto, girando allí está Slade.

"Siento asustarte" se acerca más a ella.

"No pasa nada, estaba distraída" avanza un poco hacia atrás, ya que él se acerca a ella. Descubriendo la vía de escape perfecta, se sienta a la mesa. Dedicándole una sonrisa, escucha un suspiro de Slade, pero este hace como ella, y se sienta en el sitio libre.

"¿Vino?"

"No sé si me gustará"

"Seguro que si….es una gran cosecha, yo no permitiría que tomases algo de mala calidad"

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Jasón se encuentra intentado averiguar algo del aparato de alta tecnología lo tiene conectado a una serie de ordenadores, pero esto….es demasiado pequeño, y yo no tengo tanto nivel como para hackearlo, no hay más remedio, tendré que ir a los Titanes…espera un momento, Gizmo puede ayudarme.

HORAS DESPUES

"¿Crees que porque seas mas grande te ayudaré? Baba de mosca" dice un muy ofendido Gizmo, quien se encuentra sujeto por el cuello de su camisa, nada mas y nada menos por X.

"Me ayudaras por dos motivos" le propina un puñetazo en la cara y su nariz comienza a sangrar. "Este es uno de ellos, pero el otro es un paquete lleno de motivos como el primero"

"¡¡De acuerdo!! Pero no me golpees mas, podrías atrofiar mi cerebro" una vez dejado en el suelo "¿qué necesitas?"

"Esto, averigua lo que puedas" extiende su mano, dándole el dispositivo. "Quiero saber quien utiliza estos chismes"

Cogiendo el dispositivo entre el índice y el pulgar, y colocándose una especia de prismáticos en sus ojos "sencillo, estos dispositivos los fabrica Chang, son alta tecnología, ninguno de nosotros alguna vez ha podido poseer uno de estos, ya que Chang los vende por precios bastante desorbitados"

"¿Quién podría comprar estos dispositivos?"

"Ricos" responde como si fuera obvio.

"Expresaré mi pregunta mejor, ¿quién podría dar buen uso a estos dispositivos?"

"Pues….son de vigilancia, así que….los más obsesionados con la estudio o vigilancia de alguien, yo diría que cerebro o algo así….pero él está en prisión, aún no escapó que yo sepa"

"Alguien como Slade"

"Definitivamente ese tío es obsesivo así que si, yo diría que sí"

"Bien márchate, no me haces falta"

"¿Ni unas gracias?" X levanta el puño de nuevo para golpearlo pero este sale corriendo "ya me voy, ya me voy"


	6. momentos intimos

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Los Titanes no son mios.**

TORRE TITÁN

Dick se encuentra delante del ordenador, buscando toda la información que pueda encontrar, del paradero de Slade, mira hacia la derecha y ve la foto de ella, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz, sigue con su tarea.

HORAS DESPUES

"Inútil, totalmente inútil, no encuentro nada"

"Ha cubierto bien sus pistas, tampoco conseguimos ningún tipo de información" dice Batman al otro lado de la pantalla.

"Si no quiere ser encontrado no lo será, es su especialidad, desaparecer por largas temporadas"

"¿Byron como está?"

"Lo lleva mejor que yo, pregunta por ella a veces, pero entiende perfectamente que su madre no está aquí….es mas de lo que puedo decir yo, que no termino de creer que esté muerta"

Batman asiente, y corta la comunicación.

"Dick, ¿puedo entrar?"

"Entra Star" se levanta del ordenador, y va a recibir a Star.

"Yo solo quería hacerte un poco de compañía últimamente solo pasas tiempo con Byron, y nos tienes de lado un poco "

"Tengo que estar con él, he de suplir la ausencia de su madre, he de hacer el papel de ambos"

"Yo podría ayudarte Dick" dice mientras que se acerca a él "quiero a Byron como si fuera mi hijo" le acaricia la mejilla, "y aún amo a su padre" se inclina y lo besa.

Dick cede ante el beso, sus labios no son los de Raven, pero necesita olvidarla, necesita seguir adelante por su hijo, recuerda los besos con la bruja, nada como esto, sus besos eran casi orgásmicos, se despega de Star. Ella lo mira con ojos brillantes, y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Star, lo que me ofreces es muy…tentador, ejercer de madre de Byron sin se tu hijo, él necesita una madre, pero…."

"Dick, os amo a los dos, y aunque pueda parecer que aprovecho la ocasión ahora que Raven no está, quiero que sepas que no pretendo ocupar su lugar, ojala ella siguiese aquí, preferiría mirar lo felices que sois mil veces a haberla perdido……pero ahora no está, y yo aún siento algo por ti, no me importa que ella sea tu único amor"

"Nunca te querré Star, por tiempo que pase la amaré a ella, la vez que estuvimos juntos, sabes que fue por que era lo esperado, sabes que elegí a Raven, eres capaz de aceptar, que aunque esté contigo, nunca serás mi esposa, ni te amaré, ni la olvidaré, sólo serás la persona que pasará el tiempo junto a mi, sabiendo siempre que mi corazón pertenece a otra mujer"

"Te acompañaré en cada paso que des Dick, a ti y a Byron"

Dick, se inclina hacia ella, para besarla y poco a poco la lleva hasta la cama, donde van desnudándose…

Sin saber que una figura desde la ventana de la habitación que una vez fue de Raven, miraba con ojos de furia….. "Bastardo" y se disparó un flash, fotografiando el momento intimo, saliendo de allí antes de que la cosa se pusiese más caliente….. "¿y dice que la ama?"

CASA WILSON

La cena ha terminado, dos botellas de vino vacías pueden verse en la mesa, y Rachel siente como le da vueltas todo, al menos ha sacado algo en claro, su edad, el tiempo que llevan casados, como se conocieron, donde se casaron, y que le gusta leer, su color y flores favoritas. Alzándose de la silla siente como sus piernas se aflojan, y vuelve a sentars.

Percatándose de ello Slade la ayuda a levantarse.

"Creo que bebí demasiado, lo siento"

"No tienes nada que sentir, yo te llené las copas" la coge en brazos, para llevarla a la habitación.

"No hace falta, ya puedo sola" le entra un poco de hipo "no quiero ser una molestia"

Posándola en el suelo "tenerte entre mis brazos no es molestia, mas bien un placer" comienza a besarla por el cuello, y acariciar su espalda, provocando un escalofrío en Rachel.

Separándose, "Slade, no puedo hacer esto"

"Hacer que" para sus besos, pero sigue con sus caricias, "ya hemos hecho el amor antes" le da un pequeño beso en los labios "y quiero hacerlo ahora"

"Pero yo….yo no recuerdo nada, desde mi punto de vista soy una virgen"

"Créeme que no lo eres, y haré que recuerdes esto para siempre"

"Yo….Slade…." pero en estos momentos está demasiado bebida como para darle una buena excusa.

Los besos, comienza a exigir que haya respuesta de su parte, y así lo hace, comienza una lucha entre ambas de sus lenguas, sus labios no paran de moverse junto con los de él, ella lleva las manos a sus hombros, bajándolas poco a poco para llegar a los botones de su camisa.

Las manos de Slade, están bajo el vestido, acariciando sus piernas, y llegando a su trasero, lo cual hace que Rachel de un pequeño jadeo.

Slade, la recoge para subir las escaleras hacia la habitación, una vez dentro la apoya contra la puerta, deslizando las tirantas del vestido poco a poco, besando con suavidad la piel por donde van pasando.

Rachel, aún no entiende por qué, pero comienza besar el cuello de Slade, algo que hace que él jadee fuertemente, apoye las manos en la puerta, justo al lado de la cabeza de Rachel y perderse en la sensación que recorre su cuello.

Sin poder más, la agarra por las caderas y se aprieta fuertemente contra ella. Terminando de bajar el vestido, se retira para ver su cuerpo, esto hace que Rachel se ruborice….

"No tienes de que preocuparte, siempre me gustó tu cuerpo, y la primea vez que te vi con poca ropa, se hizo mi obsesión" vuelven a besarse, Rachel lleva las manos hasta su cinturón, mientras Slade, va bajando la ropa interior.

Slade está tan perdido en el placer, que ni se percata hasta el momento de ser empujado, y Rachel corre hasta el baño, expulsando toda la cena.

En mitad de la habitación queda un Slade sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados, llevando una mano a su pelo, en señal de en irritación "¡¡joder, joder, joder!! tan cerca y nada" gruñe para si mismo

"Rachel, ¿estás bien?" se escucha el sonido de la cisterna y luego el agua correr, asomando al baño, ve a una medio desnuda Titán, cepillándose los dientes, mira sus pechos y sus piernas y hace que agarre fuertemente el marco de la puerta.

"No muy bien la verdad, parece que tengo una bomba en el estómago"

Slade la mira, tiene mala cara realmente, "bien, nos iremos a dormir" tomándola de la muñeca y llevándole a la cama. Ambos se acuestan, Rachel casi no puede moverse del apretón sobre ella que tiene Slade.

Aún algo mareada, no puede evitar pensar, que a simple vista parece un matrimonio que duermen placidamente abrazados porque se aman, pero el abrazo de Slade se siente mas como si ella fuese una posesión.


	7. buenos dias

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Una lástima me encantaria saber si hay algo entre mitsoumi y maya, o con shoi como se escriba, el rubio.**

**Siento si no os ha gustado la parte de Star y Nightwing, pero si habeis leido los otros fics mios, sabeis que me gusta que sufra un poco, dicho esto aún no tengo claro como terminará. XD En principio no tenia pensado poner mucho mas a X, pero es que me ha parecido que es muy importante, asi que le tengo que dar protagonismo, ya que Dick está haciendo de papi.**

**Sé que saco a Raven, de su caracter habitual, pero es que me gustaria pensar que algun dia no tiene que contrlarse tanto.**

TORRE TITAN

Las primeras luces del sol, entran por la ventana de la habitación de Dick, avisando de la llegada de un nuevo día. En la cama el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer yacen dormidos, ella está abrazada a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que la cara del hombre muestra una gran angustia incluso en sus sueños, ya que sueña con la mujer que ha perdido.

"¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?" la pareja salta de la cama por el grito, buscando al autor, en la puerta se encuentra el pequeño Byron, mirando a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Byron" dice Nightwing mientras intenta ponerse algo encima para hablar con su consternado hijo. Debido al grito del niño, los otros Titanes llegan a la escena, viendo a Night medio desnudo, y a Star envuelta en una sábana, se quedan perplejos. El niño escapa corriendo hacia su habitación, Dick que por fin ha podido ponerse algo encima, corre tras su hijo, dejando a Star, totalmente avergonzada delante de Cyborg y Chico Bestia. No se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando lo hace puede ver la decepción en sus amigos.

"Amigos yo….no sé que decir"

"¿Cómo has podido Star?, No lleva ni dos meses muerta y ¿ya te acuestas con su marido?" la acusa Chico Bestia.

"No Gar no es…"

"No quiero escucharlo" y sale de allí dejando a la tamariana con la palabra en la boca.

"Cyborg yo…." Intenta hacer comprender a su amigo.

"No me meteré en lo que hagáis, sois ambos adultos, no voy a enfadarme contigo Star, porque sé lo que siempre has sentido por él, pero no lo apruebo."

Star, recoge su ropa, y corre hasta su habitación.

HABITACIÓN DE BYRON

"Hijo….lo que has visto…."

"¿Cómo has podido?" sus ojos comienzan a teñirse de color rojo de la rabia.

"Byron tienes que controlarte como te enseño tu madre" le dice Dick, mientras intenta acercarse a su hijo, evitando explosiones de distintos objetos.

"Mi madre me enseño muchas cosas, pero no me enseñó como aceptar la traición de un padre" dos ojos suplementarios rojos le salen al pequeño. Entonces su voz cambia a algo mucho más antinatural, el poder de un demonio también reside en su hijo.

"¿Lo has disfrutado padre? Has disfrutado tener a una mera mortal" suelta una risa demoníaca, para continuar diciendo cosas las cuales Dick sabe que no provienen de su hijo, sino de lo que reside en él. "Seguro que no ha sido ni la mitad de complaciente que cuando era mi madre"

"Byron por favor contrólate" sus lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas, había visto a su madre poseída por ese poder, pero no esperaba ver a su hijo, y mucho menos sabiendo, que aunque doliesen sus palabras eran ciertas.

"Confórmate con esto humano, soy parte de tu hijo, por lo tanto eres mi padre, pero yo controlo el odio, la rabia, el rencor, la furia y te aseguro, humano que has perdido a tu hijo, puedo ser la parte más oscura de tu hijo, pero te considero un padre, a ella la considero madre, y no perdonaré tu traición a su recuerdo" dicho esto los cuatro ojos desaparecen, y el niño cae al suelo agotado.

"Byron, Byron, hijo despierta" lo lleva hasta la cama y se sienta a su lado, esperando a que despierte.

Los ojos del pequeño comienzan a abrirse. Cuando ve a su padre, no se atreve a mirarlo.

Siento que hayas visto, eso…..puedo explicarte"

"Qué fácil olvidas padre"

"¡¡NI TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE HE OLVIDADO A TU MADRE MOCOSO!! LA AMO MAS QUE A NADA, Y SIEMPRE LA AMARÉ" dándose cuenta de que ha perdido su carácter. "hijo, para mi no es fácil continuar solo, tengo que hacerme cargo de ti, no quiero que crezcas si el amor de una madre, no la amo, y ella lo sabe, pero ella está dispuesta a estar con nosotros, ella te quiere y lo sabes, siempre te ha gustado estar con ella" intenta explicarle a tu hijo.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero….mi madre se crió sola, sin nadie que la quisiese, todos la odiaban por ser quien era, ¿piensas que yo no sería capaz de soportar el no tener la figura de una madre? Soy hijo de Raven, la hija de Trigon, y no tengo que estar arropado por alguien que no es ella, si no es mi madre, no quiero a nadie haciendo su papel"

"Byron, a veces por como hablas me cuesta creer que solo tengas seis años"

"Viene de mi herencia demoníaca por parte de madre, deberías haber tenido hijos que tuviesen herencia tamariana" con esto se coloca en la misma postura que su madre y comienza a meditar. Sabiendo que por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerlo se retira.

CASA WILSON

Rachel, comienza a despertarse su cabeza palpita, acordándose de lo de anoche cierra los ojos fuertemente, deseando que los recuerdos se vayan.

Intenta moverse, pero algo la retiene, mira hacia atrás, y ve su marido dormido, sosteniéndola contra él con fuerza. Intenta salir del apretón que tiene sobre su cintura, pero no lo consigue, Slade comienza a abrir los ojos.

No, no, no, no, nonono, que no despierte, que no despierte……

"¡Buenos días!" dice Raven, mientras intenta con sus manos quitarse sus brazos de alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Slade aún aumenta la fuerza del abrazo, enterrando la cara en su espalda.

"Baño" sigue intentando soltarse, suspirando gira la cabeza un poco "¿te importa soltarme?"

"Sí" se coloca encima de ella, "podemos terminar lo de anoche" va a besarla, cuando Raven, coloca su mano e los labios de Slade, "No creo que quieras besarme, no me he cepillado los dientes y mi aliento debe ser de dragón"

Slade sonríe "quemémonos entonces" y comienza un beso lujurioso.

Raven, intenta no corresponderle, pero es difícil, cuando una lengua quiere investigar lo último que has comido en las 24 horas pasada, el asalto a su boca es tal, que se encuentra, luchando contra la lengua de Slade, para intentando hacer que Slade retire su lengua de allí.

La puerta suena. "Mierda" dice Slade, levantándose para abrir la puerta, tras ella Wintergreen.

"Mejor que sea importante" mira hacia atrás, pero ella ya a huido al baño.

"Urgente señor, el profesor Chang ha pedido comunicarse con usted"

"Vamos, prepara el desayuno"

DESPACHO DE SLADE

Slade se sienta en su silla, y mira al monitor….. "entonces X ha encontrado el dispositivo"…… "Idiota, deberías haberlo previsto"…ese ladrón es incordio.

"Slade puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué tanto interés en la Titán?"

"No" y cierra la comunicación.

Anoche no fue como él esperaba, y por su forma de actuar sabía que sus intentos para hacerla suya, habían despertado el miedo en ella, pero…. "es tan difícil resistirse"

"¿Puedo darle un consejo señor?" le dice su mayordomo. Slade asiente con la cabeza.

"Déjele respirar un poco, si así lo hace estoy seguro que pronto caerá"

"Si, será difícil pero tengo que hacerlo"

TORRE TITÁN

Dick Grayson se encuentra mirando el mismo horizonte que hasta hace dos meses miraba con ella.

"PAJARITO" mira hacia un lado para encontrarse con el puño de X, haciéndolo volar unos metros, se incorpora y escupe sangre, el golpe ha sido realmente fuerte.

"ME DAS ASCO HÉROE" y avanza nuevamente para golpearlo.

Manda dos puñetazos a la cara de Dick, este consigue cubrirse, para ser derribado, por una patada en la rodilla, intentado recuperarse del dolor, Dick ve como, vuelven a llover puñetazos y patadas por parte de X, es tal la rapidez del ladrón, que muchos están llegando a su objetivo, nunca había visto a X golpear con tanta fuerza y rabia. Nightwing cae al suelo, de los golpes, y es cuando X para.

"¿Por qué el ataque X?"

"Siempre creí que eras un gilipollas, pero ahora lo has confirmado, ella te eligió y a cambio, con su muerte reciente, ¿te acuestas con otra?, como me voy a alegrar cuando Raven lo sepa y te mande al cuerno"

"¿De que hablas? Te volviste loco, Raven está muerta" se levanta con dificultad debido a la paliza.


	8. su Rachel sigue siendo Raven

**SIN MEMORIA**

Gracias por la revisión alias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic.

Lucia y Shadow holaaaa.

No poseo a los Teen Titans.

TORRE TITAN

"¡¡Uy el pobre pajarito ha estado demasiado ocupado jodiendo con la pelirroja!!" comienza a reírse. "Parece que he hecho tu trabajo héroe"

Dick intenta mantenerse firme, pero la paliza lo ha dejado muy débil, cayendo a sus rodillas le grita a X "QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO X", "¡¡¡¡MI MUJER ESTA MUERTA, VI SU CUERPO SIN VIDA!!!!" lagrimas en sus ojos, decir esas palabras siempre le producen dolor.

X se acerca y le propina una patada en el estómago, haciendo que este escupa aún más sangre. Dick se encuentra de rodillas aguantando su peso con sus brazos, X lo coge por el pelo y alza su cabeza, para que puedan mirarse a los ojos. Retirando el antifaz, Dick puede ver el cansancio y la rabia en sus ojos.

"Exhuma su tumba, pajarito…. Te sorprenderá saber que allí no está tu mujer" y suelta la cabeza de este, cayendo al suelo.

"¿Mi madre está viva señor?"

X mira, al niño en la puerta, pensando que quizás, pudo haber sido su hijo. "Si"

"Encuéntrela por favor" una pequeña esfera de energía negra aparece en su mano, cuando se disuelve queda en ella un papel, acercándose a X se lo da, "dáselo cuando la encuentre" X mira a sus manos, y toca con sus dedos el rostro de Raven, es una fotografía de Raven con muy pequeño Byron, sonriendo a la cámara mientras que el niño tiene una manita metida en la boca. "Confío en usted"

"¿Por qué? Deberías decirle esto a tu padre no a mí"

"Mi madre me habló de usted, y me dijo que junto con tío Cyborg y tío Gar, es la persona en quien más confiaba, me dijo que usted nunca le falló" "y….es usted quien ha descubierto que aún vive"

Con esto el ladrón salta desde la azotea, teletransportándose a algún lugar.

Byron, mira a su padre inconsciente, y suspira……se acerca y comienza a curarlo.

Una vez que Dick recupera el conocimiento, ve a su hijo, terminando de curar algunas heridas, alzando la vista, "creí que me odiabas"

"No te odio, te quiero, eres mi padre, pero me has hecho daño a mí y a mamá"

"Hijo si tu madre está viva la encontraré sea como sea"

Byron, se siente tentado a decirle que ya alguien la está buscando y que confía plenamente en él, pero puede sentir la tristeza que su padre emana, y le sonríe.

"Claro que sí papá, pero yo que tú comenzaría a pensar en una manera de que no te mate, por lo sucedido con Starfire"

Dick, lo mira a los ojos, y viendo la sinceridad en ellos, abraza a su hijo, "te quiero pequeño, ¿podrás perdonarme?"

"Todos cometemos errores" pensando para sí mismo, solo que el perdón hay que ganárselo, no pedirlo.

CEMENTERIO DE JUMP CITY

Autoridades, junto a los Titanes se encuentran exhumando la tumba de la Titán, ojos curiosos se acercan para mirar lo que sucede, una vez sacado el féretro, es metido en un furgón, y llevado al centro de investigación más próximo.

TORRE TITAN

Unos toques de teléfono suenan en la torre. Nightwing lo recoge.

"Sí"………… ¿está seguro?......... 100% de seguridad, lo entiendo……..gracias doctor.

Sin volver la mirada a sus compañeros, "el cuerpo pertenece a una tal Angie O´tool, una prostituta, que por lo visto se ganaba su sueldo bastante bien, debido a su parecido con Raven, dicen que al no haber hecho la autopsia, ha sido muy normal, que con el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo, no pudiéramos reconocer que no era Raven"

"Eso quiere decir…..que Raven está viva"

"Sí, lo está, pero en manos de Slade" Dick, al saber que su esposa vive, siente como si su corazón volviese a latir.

"Hay que encontrarla" dicen todos al unísono.

Manos a la obra, nos pondremos en contacto de nuevo con la liga, para darle la noticia y crear un curso de acción para la búsqueda.

Todos se dirigen a sus respectivas tareas, menos Starfire y Dick.

"No hace falta que te diga, que si ella está viva no hay posibilidad de lo que hablamos, y que me arrepiento como un idiota"

"Lo sé, te dije que prefería veros enamorados y juntos que a Raven muerta, estoy feliz, pero ¿qué te preocupa ?"

"X lo supo, él me lo dijo, y él es quien tiene la clave para encontrarla, debemos encontrar primero a X"

TRES MESES MAS TARDE

"NO ME HAGAS MAS DAÑO POR FAVOR" un X enfurecido, le propina un nuevo puñetazo, en la cara.

"¿DÓNDE ESTA CHANG?"

"SI LO DIGO ME MATARÁN"

"YO LO HARÉ SI NO LO HACES" saca una de sus X de su cinturón y se dispone a tirársela al hombre caído, cuando este por fin habla.

"STEEL CITY, cerca de un lago hay una fábrica abandonada, ese es el último lugar en el que supe que estaba Chang, pero no es seguro que aún esté allí"

Dando una última patada en la cara del ahora inconsciente hombre, se marcha, mediante la teletranspotacion.

TORRE TITAN

Es frustrante no consigo ningún tipo de información, ni del paradero de Raven y Slade, ni de X. Piensa un cansado Nightwing, desde la mesa plagada de informes.

CASA WILSON

Slade se encuentra mirando desde la ventana de su despacho a la piscina, en la cual una cierta mujer con pelo lavanda está tomando un baño. Se acerca aún más a la ventana, cuando ella comienza a salir de la piscina, observa como resbalan las gotas de agua por su blanquecina, tersa, suave y perfecta piel, imaginando que esas gotas podrían ser sus manos. Cierra los ojos intentando controlar la reacción de verla así, casi desnuda…..solo con un pequeño bikini negro, imaginando quitarlo con su boca…… de inmediato se retira de la ventana, se echa una copa de coñac, y la bebe de un trago…. "maldita sea, soy peor que un adolescente en celo" vuelve a echarse otra, repitiendo el mismo gesto, se sienta en uno de los sillones. Cierra sus ojos queriendo no pensar en ella, pero es imposible, se había colado poco a poco, en el que creía, ya un muerto corazón "¿cómo he llegado a esto? No debía ser así" El plan original era destruir a Robin o Nightwing como ahora se llama, quitándole lo que más quería, en un principio pensó en llevarse al niño, pero descartó la idea cuando en una de sus muchas vigilancias a los Titanes, la vio con su hijo en un parque vestida de calle, con unos vaqueros apretados y una camisa blanca, con las magas recogidas hasta los codos, la cual dejaba ver a la perfección su hermosa silueta, pero no fue eso lo que lo obsesionó, fueron sus ojos y su sonrisa, cuando vio esas fotos de vigilancia, supo que la quería para él, que un gusano como su marido no era suficiente para ella, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, le haría la vida miserable a Nightwing y tendría a la única mujer que en muchos años había llamado su atención.

Pero ahora es ridículo, sabía que era un hombre obsesivo, que podía llegar a límites inadmisibles para conseguir su objetivo, jamás se imaginó que en la consecución de un objetivo se enamoraría como un idiota.

Estos meses habían pasado volando, desde aquella noche donde casi consigue tenerla, no intentó tocarla, una parte de él creyó que ella buscaría su compañía, pero estaba equivocado, olvidó, que aún con la memoria borrada, su Rachel era en realidad Raven, de los Titanes.


	9. fábrica

**SIN** **MEMORIA**

**No poseo a los teen titans.**

**He encontrado los tomos de tenjho tenge, lo que pasa que me he pedido unos comic de teen titans, pero…por lo poco que leo se centra mas en aya??que asco….**

FÁBRICA ABANDONADA

X entró sigilosamente en la fábrica no deseando ser descubierto, a primera vista, todo parecía que llevaba años abandonado, había antiguas maquinarias llenas de polvo, mugre y oxidadas, telarañas cubriendo vigas , quedaban herramientas en el suelo, las paredes que una vez fueron blancas, ahora habían adquirido un color marrón debido a la humedad, y en muchas de ellas había verdín cerca de las ventanas que tenían los cristales rotos, por los cuales se había colado la lluvia.

Pero lo que le resultó extraño a X, para ser una fábrica abandonada, era la ausencia de graffitis, basura, en definitiva la porquería que dejamos los humanos, un lugar tan amplio como este y siendo abandonado hace tantos años, debería de ser un reclamo para los indigentes, gamberros o adolescentes para hacer travesuras, pero sin embargo todo estaba….demasiado tranquilo, y si así era, debía ser porque alguien les impedía merodear por estos lugares.

Activando los dispositivos que llevaba su cinturón para la detección de vigilancia, comenzó a moverse por la enorme fábrica, buscando algún lugar que le indicase una entrada secreta o algo parecido, le dio por pensar que todos los malos eran iguales, con depósitos y fábricas abandonadas, o tenían su sede del crimen cerca de los puertos, o clubs de dudosa reputación, era ridículo, a él le había ido muy bien, quedándose en su apartamento, nunca nadie sospecharía del sitio.

El dispositivo emitió un breve y casi inaudible pitido, indicándole que se encontraba cerca de lo que probablemente sería una cámara, sigilosamente siguió avanzando utilizando, las partes mas oscuras, evitando la luz, era de noche, por lo tanto la luz que entraba era tan solo la de la luna, lo que quería decir, que tenía cierta ventaja.

Un pequeño punto rojo, destacaba a lo lejos, bajo una especia de andamio "por allí ha de estar" susurró para sí mismo. Pulsando un botón se teletransportó cerca de la cámara, inutilizándola, mirando hacia los lados, pudo ver que tras lo que parece una especie de contenedor en

orme, había un puerta.

Una vez cruzada la puerta, algo lo golpeo haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, pudo notar algo pringoso bajo su mascara, sangre, antes incluso de poder reaccionar, recibió varios golpes mas, pronto se encontró inmovilizado, por Sladebotsel , intentando nuevamente soltarse no pudo esquivar el nuevo golpe que venía desde desde detrás dejándolo aturdido.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que se encontraba encadenado a una pared y tenia la cara de Chang delante suya. El rostro de Raven se le vino a la memoria y estalló en furia, intentando sin conseguirlo golpear a Chang.

"Por mucho que lo intentes no los vas a conseguir, así que te recomiendo que reserves tus energías"

"¿Dónde está ella? "

"No estás en posición de preguntar nada, en realidad debería preguntar yo" "¿Qué buscas aquí X?"

"¿RAVEN, DONDE ESTA?"

"Parece que la Titán oscura no solo tenia enamorado al líder de los Titanes, ¿no?"

"¡¡Cuánto éxito!!", "todos piensan que es su compañera quien despierta más pasiones"

"Está comenzando a ser una molestia, esa chica, ¿sabes la cantidad de tiempo que he tenido que invertir para organizar su supuesta muerte?" mira con rostro furioso"¡¡MUCHO TIEMPO!!", "un tiempo que podía haber usado para un sinfín de cosas mas interesantes" haciendo aspavientos con las manos "cuantas cosas que investigar, que descubrir, crear, analizar" "pero ¡¡NO!! A todos os ha dado por esa mujer, y después de ese trabajo, vienes TÚ, a fastidiar todo lo que he hecho"

"¿Dónde está, ¿Quién la tiene?"

"Aunque la encontrases, metomentodo, ella no seria capaz de recordar a su hijo, y menos a tí" comienza a reírse, "está viviendo una feliz vida de casada sin recordar nada de su pasado"

¿Cómo? No recuerda nada…. "MIENTES"

"¿Porque mentiría yo?, si no vas a salir de entre estas cuatro paredes, X"

"¿En serio? x suelta una carcajada. Me has subestimado, yo soy mucho más hábil de lo que parece" liberando una de sus brazos, de los grilletes , golpea a Chang , de seguida los Sladebots corren hacia X, pero este aprieta el botón de su cinturón, teletransportandose tras ellos, con dos de sus x consigue inmovilizarlos, llegando unos 10 sladebots mas.

Uno de ellos, lanza un puñetazo, pero X lo esquiva dando una voltereta hacia atrás, tomando impulso salta hacia el sladebot, arrancándole la cabeza, "uno fuera, nueve por vencer" saca dos x explosivas y las lanza a los sladebots restantes, pocos quedan en pié, pero hábilmente con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, los derriba a todos.

Tiempo para Chang, pero este no está allí, ha huido "mierda", comienza a correr para encontrarlo "Maldita rata cobarde" minutos después lo encuentra en una de las habitaciones, que sostiene una serie de ordenadores muy avanzados y, una pared llena de pantallas de vigilancia y un ventanal detrás.

"No hay salida Chang, dime lo que quiero saber"

"No puedo, si Slade se entera….." es cogido de la ropa por X, y golpea contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal, avanza un poco, y saca a Chang fuera de la ventana.

Chang mira hacia abajo, puede haber unas cuatro plantas, pero bajo sus pies, hay una serie de maquinaria de la fábrica destrozada, puesta en montones, no hay forma de que sobreviva a la caída.

"Te lo contaré todo, pero bájame"

CASA WILSON

Slade se encuentra mirando una grabación, en ella Chang, le cuenta todo a X, "cobarde" por fortuna, Chang solo tenia los datos de la desaparición del Titán, lo único que le dice, es que ella tiene la memoria borrada, y que soy yo quien la tiene. En un principio, no pensó en esta serie de problemas, pero tampoco esperaba que el ladrón se involucrara, un fallo por parte de él, al no contar que ese ladrón también estaba enamorado de Raven, "definitivamente me equivoqué al elegir aprendiz debí elegir a X no a Robin" una lástima, pero ahora tenía que poner fin a su búsqueda.

Nadie se llevaría a Rachel.


	10. Discusion

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Los teen titans no son de mi propiedad.**

**Siento lo del capitulo anterior, sé que no estuvo nada interesante, pero tenía que hacer que X llegase hasta Chang, y no me gusta escribir capítulos muy largos.**

CASA WILSON

Slade se encuentra en su escritorio cuando oye que llaman a la puerta suavemente.

"Adelante" por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, asoma una cabeza con pelo lavanda, entrando por completo en la habitación, Rachel lo mira, su expresión muestra un poco de angustia.

"¿Necesitas algo Rachel?" pregunta Slade mientras que se acerca a ella.

"No….bueno…..si, verás"…muerde su labio inferior, "me gustaría hacer un pequeño viaje, a un sitio sobre el que he leído…."

"¿Un viaje?" Slade piensa unos segundos, y llega a la conclusión de que sería una buena idea, la última transmisión con Chang, la tuvo desde este despacho, pero se tranquiliza al saber que ni siquiera Cyborg tendría ni tecnología ni conocimiento, para rastrear la señal hasta aquí.

"Sí, estoy un poco aburrida de estar aquí, todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada y he pensado que me gustaría visitar algunos lugares" le dice, mirando una arruga de su camisa de en estos momentos le parece la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

"Es una buena idea, puedo comenzar a preparar el viaje y podremos partir por la mañana temprano y...." es cortada por Rachel.

"Preferiría ir sola" dice rápidamente Rachel, cerrando un ojo y mordiéndose el labio, esperando un grito por parte de él. Desde la mañana después de la cena, lo más que Slade había intentado eran besos, pero que estuviese siendo algo más…..paciente…..no significaba que la vida con él fuera agradable, en sus manos, mas que una esposa se sentía una marioneta, todo tenía que hacerlo como él decía, no podía saltarse una cena o un almuerzo, si él debía ir a una reunión en su empresa, ella debía de esperarlo en la sala contigua, y si sus socios daban una cena, no permitía que se fuese de su lado, incluso la acompañaba al baño, ¡¡gracias a dios esperaba fuera!! Y en la noche, en la noche no la dejaba ni moverse de la cama, la sostenía justo como la primera noche, como… algo… que era suyo.

El primer instinto de Slade era gritarle por tal insolencia…..pero rehusó hacerlo.

"¿Sola? ¿Quieres decir sin mi?……" Rachel asiente. Slade la mira durante unos momentos…. "lo pensaré"

Rachel no puede evitar el ataque de rabia, y le contesta.

"¿Qué demonios debes pensar? No soy de tu propiedad, no soy un objeto, soy una persona, y aunque no recuerde absolutamente nada de mi pasado, te aseguro que hay algo que tengo muy claro"

Estrechando sus ojos, se acerca a ella de forma amenazante, pulgadas lejos de su cara "Y ¿qué sería tu gran descubrimiento?"

Rachel comienza a arrepentirse por la mirada en sus ojos, y la tensión que muestra su cuerpo, pero rechaza ser una cobarde, probablemente en su vida anterior, cuando tenía sus recuerdos lo fuera, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error. "Que no te he amado nunca" la reacción no fue exactamente la que esperaba por su parte, la cogió de los hombros con fuerza zarandeandola con fuerza mientras le gritaba "¡¡CÁLLATE!!"

Slade había sido inundado en cólera por sus palabras, porque le dolieron profundamente, esta mujer lo tenia totalmente enamorado, y ella no se preocupaba los más mínimo por él, despejando esos pensamientos pronto se dio cuenta de su error, y rapidamente la soltó y comnenzó a pedirle disculpas. Lógicamente ella intentó rechazar su toque, pero él insistió.

"Disculpa, no ha sido mi intención"

"Ya lo creo que lo ha sido, no hace falta que finjas,¿ es esto lo que viví cuando tenía memoria?, ¿golpes?

"No, nunca te he golpeado, perdóname" ( N.A: ay que no, con las veces que le dio una zurra a los titanes) una idea pronto llegó a su cabeza, "para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento, prepararé tu viaje, podrás ir sola, pero dentro de una semana me reuniré contigo"

Rachel lo mira a los ojos, y no sabe porque, pero es como si pudiese sentir el arrepentimiento emanar de él, algo que se intensifica y está comenzando a ahogarla, no sabiendo como pararlo, hace lo único que se le ocurre para evitar que le siga llegando esa sensación, lleva su mano hasta la mejilla de Slade acariciándola "no entiendo el motivo, pero siento que es verdad" al decir estas palabras, la sensación de ahogamiento desaparece y es sustituida por una de inmensa felicidad, pero vuelve a ahogarse "no aprietes tanto, que me ahogo" ruega Rachel entre sus brazos.

"Disculpa" dice un sonrojado Slade.

¿Sonrojado? Eso deja boquiabierta a Rachel, "iré a la habitación, nos vemos en la cena"

"Sí, hablaremos del viaje durante la cena" y observa como sale por las puertas, definitivamente, se iba a volver loco alrededor de ella.

Saliendo, de allí Raven no puede evitar pensar en la extraña sensación, es como si pudiese sentir lo que él sentía. Sin percatarse de que algunos jarrones del vedtíbulo estan rotos.

TORRE TITÁN

"AHHHHH" Dick corre hacia su hijo, que se ha llevado las manos a la cabeza y grita "Byron, ¿que ocurre? BYRON"

Consiguiendo salir del estado en el que se encontraba, mira a su padre con ojos abiertos de par en par "la he sentido papá, la he sentido"

Dick, queda sin palabras, "¿sentiste a tu madre?"

"Sí, está bien, es como…..como si no hubiera podido controlar sus emociones y hubiese tenido que liberarlas" es tirado en un abrazo por su padre, y ve como los otros titanes se abrazan entre ellos, felices de tener noticias de su amiga.

"¿No puedes sentirla papá?, por vuestro eslabón mental" pregunta el pequeño que aún, le quedan resquicios de lo sucedido.

"No, no puedo, nuestro eslabón no es tan fuerte como el que tienes con ella, nuestro eslabón fue creado por la necesidad de entrar en mi mente por algo que ocurrió, tu madre siempre se aseguró de tenerlo cerrado, incluso cuando nos casamos"

"Había algo raro papá, cuando otras veces, he tenido una conexión accidental con mamá, me llegaban algunos recuerdos, sentimientos, pero no he sentido nada, solo un enorme vacío"

"¿Por qué podría ser eso?"

"Porque le han borrado la memoria"

Todos giran y ven a X en mitad de la sala principal, sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" pregunta Cyborg.

X le lanza una especie de dispositivo USB a Cyborg a las manos, "es todo lo que pude conseguir de Chang" Cyborg inmediatamente corre hacia el ordenador principal a mirar los datos dentro del aparato.

Todos los de la sala se posicionan tras él, para ver lo que sale en pantalla.

"Está encriptado, algunos de ellos puedo abrirlos pero otros……me llevará tiempo"

"¿Qué dicen los que puedes abrir?" pregunta Dick.

Son datos de operaciones de Chang, cosas que estaba investigando, pero aquí estos…..no puedo descifrarlos, me pondré con ellos inmediatamente.

"Bien"

Gar se dirige hacia X "gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestra amiga" dando un golpecito en su hombro antes de marcharse, Star va a decirle algo cuando es cortada por X "lo sé, no me apetece dirigirme a ti"

Byron se acerca a X y lo abraza, cosa que Dick hace que apriete sus puños "gracias señor" y sale de la habitación, quedando en ella los tres.

Dick se acerca a X, y le da un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago, dejando a X que aún estaba algo dolorido de los golpes de los Sladebots, doblado.

"Te lo debía, ahora cuéntame como has encontrado esta información"


	11. vestido azul medianoche

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Ante todo pedir disculpas por los ultimos capitulos, que aunque no considero ninguno de los escritos bueno, si sé que los ultimos han sido bastante malos, pero es que estoy malita, con gastroenteritis ******

**Un saludo para todas. :P**

TORRE TITAN

Dick, después de ser informado por X de todo acerca del paradero de Raven, entra precipitadamente en su cuarto, entrando en el baño, se quita el antifaz, para poder mojarse la cara, mirándose en el espejo, cierra los ojos fuertemente.

No puede dejar de pensar en lo que le ha relatado X "no recuerda nada, no nos recuerda, no me recuerda" lágrimas amenazan con escaparse " vive una vida de casada felizmente" cierra sus puños fuertemente, pensando en que Slade seguramente será quien está ejerciendo de su marido, papel que no le corresponde, ya que es es su trabajo. Su odio por Slade llegaba a cuotas insospechadas, pero siempre…..en el fondo, pensó, que tenia algo de honor, como cuando lo ayudo a no caer al vacío en una de sus luchas, o cuando en el último momento ,después de recuperar su carne y sangre. los ayudó cortándole uno de sus cuernos a Trigon, pero esto… jamás pensó en que pudiese llegar a caer tan bajo, a urdir todo este plan para arrebatarle a su esposa, hacia ya un tiempo, antes de que el enmascarado desapareciese por algún tiempo, que se percató, del nuevo interés de Slade en Raven, pero lo achacó a que el enmascarado, debido al servicio otorgado al demonio, descubrió el potencial y el poder de su esposa, pero no imaginó que sus intenciones eran totalmente diferentes, se reprendió mentalmente, por no haber entendido la mirada en el ojo del bandido, ahora que lo pensaba, reconocia esa mirada, es la misma que con la que él miraba a su esposa, puro deseo.

Le ponía enfermo solo pensar que ella inconscientemente podría.......su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, visualizando sin quererlo a sus cuerpes entrelazados entre las sábanas, compartiedo mucho más que besos. Golpeando fuertemente la pared, para intentar que el dolor de su mano desvanezca esas imagenes.

"Slade…..esto que has hecho no tiene perdón, en cuanto tenga oportunidad….acabaré contigo"

CON X

X se encuentra en la torre, después de haber mantenido una no muy amistosa charla con su rival,rie amargamente, hace unos meses se hubiera referido a él, como su peor enemigo, pero hoy por hoy, Slade se había ganado a pulso ese puesto. Un pequeño transmisor de su cinturón sonó, al otro lado de la pantalla, se encontraba Lucas, un tipo que de vez en cuando le contactaba para ciertos trabajos, se podría decir que era una especie de interlocutor, entre él y la gente que necesitaba de sus servicios, aunque no lo consideraba un amigo, si lo consideraba alguien de confianza, pero no en todo, al menos en lo referente a su identidad como X roja, porque solo Raven, sabía su nombre real, ni siquiera Nightwing sabia lo conocía.

"¿Que se te ofrece Lucas?"

"Nada en concreto, mas bien quiero informarte de que tu cabeza tiene un alto precio"

"¿De veras? Eso si que es nuevo…. ¿quién querría mi cabeza en bandeja de plata?, me vienen a la memoria muchas personas"

"Slade" al escuchar ese nombre, X se levanta "¿Slade? Dime más"

"Slade ha mandado un mensaje a todos los bandidos y súper bandidos de esta ciudad, ofreciendo 10 millones de dólares a quien le entregue tu cuerpo sin vida"

"¿10 millones? Al menos me puso un alto precio, ¿puedes decirme si está en la ciudad?"

"Imposible, supuse que después de lo de lo sucedido con la Titán, por la que sé que sientes algo más que enemistad, querrías cazarlo", "por eso intenté averiguar el lugar de la transmisión pero ese tipo se cubre bien las espaldas, no ha habido forma, su mensaje llegó y como tal desapareció, no ha quedado registro alguno, es como si …..por decirlo de alguna manera se hubiese presentado en casa de cada uno a dar el mensaje en persona y después hubiera desaparecido como el tal Hoodini"

"Tendré que ser cuidadoso" responde el ladrón.

"Acepta un consejo amigo, haz que X desaparezca por algún tiempo, nadie sabe quien eres en realidad, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, podrás hacerlo en estos momentos mejor siendo tú"

"Gracias por el consejo, quizás haya de seguirlo, si te llega cualquier noticia de ese tipo, avísame con suma rapidez por favor"

"Por supuesto colega, ¡¡ojo avizor tío!!"

Cierra su comunicador, y comienza a trazar un plan para poder seguir investigando, va a salir de allí cuando se percata de que la pelirroja está en la puerta.

"¿Cuántos ha oído?"

"Lo suficiente…." Se retuerce las manos antes de hablar otra vez…. "sabes lo sucedido entre Nightwing y yo, ¿verdad?"

"Más bien, lo visualice….al menos al principio, pero me fui en seguida, no te ofendas pero ni tu cuerpo ni el del pajarito son de mi agrado, prefiero a mujeres medio demonio"

"Yo….sé que la amas, y sé que ahora mismo piensas bastante mal de mí"

"Eso no es verdad,….pienso aún peor"

Starfire suspira, "sabes bien lo que es estar enamorado y no ser correspondido, jamás hubiera intentado nada si hubiera sabido que Raven estaba viva, pero…..el deseo me cegó……no puedes juzgarme, porque sé que si hubieses tenido la oportunidad, también la aprovecharías"

"Probablemente, pero hay una gran diferencia entre ambos, el pajarito no es mi amigo, Raven si lo es, aunque ella hubiera estado muerta, deberías haber respetado algo más su memoria, pero……por fortuna no lo está, y voy a disfrutar como un niño, la reacción, cuando os vea" piensa en la foto que hizo, "digo cuando lo sepa" se apresura en corregir "¿crees que le saldrán los cuatro ojos de demonio?" y comienza a reírse, mientras se marcha al interior de la torre, dejando sobre la azotea, a una angustiada tamariana.

CASA WILSON

"Wintergreen, ¿dónde está Rachel?" pregunta al ver la mesa servida para la cena y no verla allí.

"Supongo que aún está en su cuarto señor" contesta el mayordomo mientras descorcha una botella de vino.

"¿Agregaste a la cena las especias que te sugerí?"

"Por supuesto señor, estoy completamente seguro, de que disfrutaran enormemente de su cena, señor", "¿desea el señor que salga al encuentro de la señora?"

"No, iré yo mismo" dice mientras sube hacia el dormitorio.

Justo cuando va a llamar a la puerta, esta se abre revelando a la hermosa hechicera, llevando un vestido azul medianoche, con un escote en V que llega unos pocos centímetros más arriba de su ombligo, dejando ver parte de sus enormes, preciosos y redondeados pechos, pero cubriendo a partir de aproximadamente unos escasos milímetros de sus pezones (Slade traga con dificultas en ese pensamiento) obviamente demostrando que bajo la fina y ajustadísima tela, no lleva ropa interior, y preguntándose como demonios con semejante escote se mantiene esa, ahora odiada tela, pegada a su cuerpo, bajando un poco más la vista, ve que el vestido tiene una abertura,hasta algo más arriba del muslo con unos volantes, al menos eso creo él que es el nombre, su pelo está recogido, dejando su rostro totalmente despejado, y cayendo algunos mechones ondulados tras su espalda, definitivamente preciosa. Slade se encuentra prácticamente sin voz, al ver a la hechicera….

Rachel, sonríe ante la reacción de Slade, recibiendo otra vez esa extraña sensación que la abruma, pero esta vez no es tristeza y arrepentimiento, es diferente…….es como si su cuerpo quemase, estuviese ansioso……..estaba segura de conocer el nombre de esa sentimiento…..lujuria. Intentando mantener la compostura, un poco al menos, ya que esta reacción es la que buscaba de Slade, para así convencerlo de viajar sola, pero visto lo visto, pensaba que no había sido buena idea. Ya que su cuerpo también, sin saber porque comenzaba a sentir el deseo.

Slade se encontraba ante ella, con la boca entreabierta sin decir nada, y con sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo, ocurriéndosele algo … Rachel levanta su mano, y colocándola bajo su barbilla, hace que Slade cierre la boca. Intentó hacer que fuese algo cómico, pero nuevamente, se encontró con que sus grandiosas ideas de esta noche, no daban los resultados esperados.

Percatándose de que practicamente está babeando sobre ella, Slade hace lo único en ese momento que su cerebro, ahora mismo inútil, debido a que toda su sangre que se comienza a concentrar en -"otro"- lugar consigue pensar. Atraparla entre él y la pared, y besarla, quieriendo transmitir mediante sus labios cuanto la desea.

Rachel, queda un poco impresionada por la invasión, pero en breve, comienza a entrelazar su lengua con la de Slade, en un beso, que está produciendo que su cuerpo parezca estar en llamas, dejándose llevar por la sensación de placer, cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por él, sintiendo por primera vez desde que despertó sin memoria hace meses, que su lengua en vez de ahogarla como en otras ocasiones, le estaba proporcionando un enorme placer.

Slade está en el séptimo cielo, y nada menos que con un demonio.

Ambos necesitan tomar algo de aire, con resignación, él comienza poner fin al beso, no creyendo lo que oye, un pequeño gruñido de enojo, por parte de la Titán.

Ni tan siquiera ella lo entiende, pero le ha molestado enormemente que sus labios se separen, y no puede evitar expresarlo con un pequeño gruñido, ambos se miran, siguen en la misma posición, no se han movido un ápice, y siendo sincera, en estos momentos no le molesta estar en sus brazos, sin poder aguantar más, es ella esta vez quien inicia el beso, recibida gratamente por Slade, que aún si se puede la aprisiona más entre la pared y él.

Las manos de Slade, comienzan a cobrar vida propia, acariciando a la mujer entre sus brazos, llevando la mano sobre la abertura de su vestido, acaricia la blanca piel de la Titán.

Ahora, puede entender perfectamente la obsesión de X y de Robin por la mujer entre sus brazos, una vez que eres correspondido por sus besos, se vuelve adictiva.

Siente como ella se separa lentamente, "creo que deberíamos parar"

"No sé si podré" y alzándola, entra en la habitación.


	12. mejor sola que con él

**SIN MEMORIA**

**No poseo a estos personajes, son propiedad de dc comics.**

**Les pido disculpas a Lucia y Shadow por si no le gusta la actuación de Raven con Slade, pero recordad que esto es un triángulo amoroso, bueno mas bien un cuarteto, ya que meti a X tambien, y no lo puedo evitar, me encanta el RaexSlade.**

**La aceptación en estos momentos de los avances de Slade por parte de Raven, tiene su explicación. SALUDOS **

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

La primera imagen de la mañana que captan sus ojos, es Slade observándola, Rachel acaricia su mejilla, con la punta de sus dedos, besándolo mientras le dedica una sonrisa..

"Buenos días" le dice, se sienta sobre la cama, con las sábanas cubriendo hasta sus pechos, y comienza a estirarse como si fuese un gato, ya que tiene los músculos totalmente agotados de las actividades de esa misma noche.

A Slade le parecen demasiado tentadores sus movimientos como para resistirse, se acerca y comienza a besar desde su cuello hasta los hombros.

Rachel inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado, para darle más acceso a su cuello, escapándosele unas risas por las cosquillas, cierra sus ojos, sintiendo nuevamente como si lo que sus emociones la abordasen, esta vez felicidad, una enorme felicidad.

Siente como Slade comienza a apartar las sábanas, aferrándolas con ambas manos, se gira, y dando pequeños besos en sus labios….. "No puedo creer que aún te queden energías"

(un poco lemon desde aquí, pero no mucho)

Slade retira sus manos de las sábanas, tumbándola, "tengo mucha resistencia", besa su barbilla, pasando por su cuello, dónde mordisquea un poco, dejando unas pequeñas señales, por las cuales luego pasa su lengua, y llega hasta sus pechos, recreándose en ellos, masajeándolos y besándolos ganando así suspiros y jadeos por parte de su amada, mordiendo su labio inferior, para evitar gemir con fuerza.

Percatándose de ello, Slade abandona sus pechos para reclamar nuevamente sus hinchados labios, lamiendo una pequeña gota de sangre del labio inferior que ella misma se ha producido al intentar reprimir un grito de placer, "no lo hagas" le dice mientras devora sus labios, "quiero oír tu placer".

Rachel es ahora quien desea sus labios, girando las tornas es ella quien se encuentra encima ahora, dejando caer su feminidad ya totalmente preparada para que él pueda tomarla.

Slade notando la humedad cerca de su zona sensible, se incorpora y toma sus pechos en su boca, consiguiendo esta vez un pequeño grito de placer por su parte, lo que hace que sonría entre sus pechos.

Rachel no soporta ya el calor que siente en su feminidad, sintiendo que el miembro erecto de Slade está totalmente dispuesto a llenarla, cruzando sus piernas tras la espalda de Slade ambos vuelven a besarse, tomándola por los muslos la alza lo suficiente como para que su miembro se coloque en la entrada.

Al sentirlo rozando en sus pliegues Rachel deja caer su peso, sobre él, produciendo que ambos se retiren de su beso para poder gemir con fuerza, ella arquea su espalda para permitirle mejor acceso a sus pechos que están ansiosos nuevamente por su atención, y poco a poco comienzan a moverse el uno con el otro, aun ritmo dolorosamente lento al principio, pero incrementándolo cada vez un poco más.

Rachel, clava las uñas en la espalda de Slade, lo cual hace que este la levante de las caderas, para dejarla caer sobre él con más y más fuerza en cada intrusión.

Sus besos comienzan a ser salvajes, como si una lucha fuese entre sus labios y sus lenguas, mordiendo, lamiendo, jadeando en bocas el uno del otro, su ritmo y movimientos aunque lujuriosos son perfectos, cuando él empuja en ella, ella le corresponde apretándolo si miembro a la vez empujándose también contra él.

Notando como ambos están apunto de culminar, la coloca sobre la cama, sin romper en ningún momento el beso en el que se encuentran sumergidos. Los empujes comienzan cada vez a ser mas fuertes y rápidos, Slade no puede soportar el placer de estar dentro de ella por mucho más tiempo, Rachel vuelve a clavar sus uñas en su espalda, rompiendo el beso y arqueando su espalda pues es golpeada por un enorme orgasmo que le exige, levantar sus caderas para aún unirse más a él. Al hacer este movimiento es él quien no puede aguantar más y aumento el ritmo comienza a soltar su semilla dentro de ella, en todo momento sin bajar el ritmo de sus empujes y reclamando la boca de su amante.

Ambos quedan el uno sobre el otro jadeantes, y exhaustos, Rachel acaricia su espalda con sus uñas, mientras que él esconde su rostro en el ladrón de su cuello.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, conseguirás que me despierte de nuevo"

"¿el que? ¿Esto?" y mientras que sigue acariciando su espalda, muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, sonriendo al notar como –"el no tan pequeño Slade"- vuelve a recobrar energías para otro acto.

"Tú te lo has buscado" le recrimina Slade mientras que los movimientos entre ambos cuerpos comienzan a sincronizarse de nuevo.

TORRE TITÁN

En la torre, Cyborg ha conseguido, desencriptar algunos de los documentos, compartiendo la información con sus compañeros, y a X.

"No he podido conseguir mucho más, hay grabaciones de pruebas en los laboratorios de Chang, probando un chip inhibidor de poder"

"Probablemente sea para que los poderes de Raven se mantengan latentes y no pueda utilizarlos" dice Robin, "si le ha borrado todos sus recuerdos, no recordará como controlar su poder, por eso le habrá instalado el chip"

"Sí, he estado, mirando la posibilidad de que este chip, emita ciertos impulsos para evitar controlarlos, quizás, sabiendo que tipo de impulsos emite podría, con un ordenador lo suficiente potente, rastrearlo, y localizarlos como si fuera un gps"

Todos sonríen, sabiendo que poco a poco están un paso más cerca de la oscura.

"AAAHHHHHH" grita el pequeño Byron, todos corren al lugar desde donde oyen los gritos.

Poco después, el niño se encuentra en la habitación de sus padres descansando, y los Titanes se reúnen en la sala principal, preocupados por lo sucedido.

"No entiendo muy bien lo que sucede, nunca antes las conexiones mentales que tenia con su madre habían provocado nada de esto"

Cyborg está apartado en la ventana mirando el horizonte, pensando en lo sucedido, buscando una solución.

"Deberíamos pedir ayuda a alguien que tenga conocimientos de magia" le dice a sus compañeros.

"Pero…..Byron también tiene conocimientos mágicos" comenta Chico Bestia, rascando su cabeza. Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de X.

"Byron es demasiado pequeño para tener el conocimiento que nosotros necesitamos, por muy avanzado y poderosos que sean sus poderes para su edad"

"Entonces no nos queda más remedio que solicitar ayuda a la Liga de la Justicia, algunos miembros pueden ayudarnos"

"Cyborg, poneos en contacto con ellos, yo estaré en la habitación con Byron, no quiero que cuando despierte esté solo"

"Mientras, los demás, intentad buscad la forma de abrir esos archivos"

"Antes de que te vayas, creo……que la persona ideal para ayudarnos es Chang, pero le teme demasiado a Slade como para hacer nada contra él, Gizmo podría ayudarnos",

"¿Bromeas? La única vez que Gizmo acordó en ayudarnos fue porque Rae le enseñó un poco de oscuridad, jejeje, sin ella aquí, no creo que acepte con tanta facilidad" dice Chico Bestia.

"Déjalo en mis manos, ya he conseguido su ayuda antes"

"Pues entonces voy contigo colega"

X y Chico Bestia salen rumbo a localizar a Gizmo.

"Amigo Cyborg en que puedo ayudar, odio parecer inútil"

"No eres inútil Star, creo que lo mejor ahora mismo que puedes hacer, es intentar conseguir que Dick y X no se maten el uno al otro antes de encontrar a Raven"

CASA WILSON

Rachel se encuentra paseando por los alrededores de la casa, con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"No entiendo que ha pasado" dice para sí misma, masajeándose las sienes, deteniendose frente a un pequeño lago.

Sentándose en un tronco caído, a orillas del lago, mira fijamente a las aguas oscuras, intentando comprender que le sucede, "vamos Rachel recapitulemos lo que ha ocurrido"

1º Intentaba conseguir que me diese un poco de libertad, para viajar.

2º Luego de decírselo, siento mucha decepción, que atribuyo a su respuesta, encarándolo.

3º Me zarandea como si fuese una muñeca.

4º Justo después, siento que lo odio más que a nada.

5º Cuando me toca, es como si pudiera sentir toda su tristeza y arrepentimiento, y nublase mi juicio.

6º Teniendo luego de esto una respuesta, algo más positiva, decido intentar convecerlo mediante digamos artimañas femeninas …..pero por el amor de dios ……jamás pensé en acostarme con él. Cuando salí de aquella habitación todo estaba clarísimo, objetivo: convencerlo, pero al verlo frente a mí, me invadió un enorme deseo, pero…….no lo entiendo, segundos antes seguía pensando que era el hombre más odios que conozco (tampoco es que conozca a muchos, porque no los recuerdos) y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que….estamos haciendo………. "puffff, no quiero ni decirlo"

"Rachel……"

"¿Ni tan siquiera me dejas sola aquí?", "no estoy tan lejos como para que no me puedas vigilar"

Slade se sienta a su lado, intenta tocarla, pero ella se levanta para evitarlo, quedándose extrañado por su actitud, hace unas cuantas horas estaban haciendo el amor y ahora…. "¿qué te ocurre?"

"No me apetece tu compañía"

Slade se levanta y agarrando su muñeca, la hace girar. Intentando reprimir la furia que en estos momentos siente por sus palabras "¿qué demonios te pasa? Creí que después de lo de antes, dejaríamos estas idioteces atrás"

"Lo de antes, fue un error, mucho errores en realidad" intenta soltarse de su apretón.

Al decir esas palabras Slade siente tristeza, "creía que me aceptarías por fin"

Rachel vuelve a sentir como otra emoción totalmente diferente la golpea, no lo entiende pasa de confusión a furia y ahora a tristeza sin motivo aparente. Llevando su mano libre hasta su mejilla, "lo siento" y se abraza a él.

Slade recibe el abrazo con gratitud, pero….no entiende su actitud, esta mujer cambia de humor incluso con más facilidad que él, con ese pensamiento abre los ojos, y separándose de ella, "Rachel, necesito ir a mi despacho, enseguida estaré contigo" y se apresura hacia la casa.

"Debe de ser algo en el ambiente que nos afecta, de pronto cariñoso y ahora se va……" se dice a si misma observando como Slade se va. "Bueno, mejor sola que con él"


	13. prision

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Lo mismo de siempre no me pertenece ningun personaje de los mencionados en** esta historia.

TORRE TITANES

Byron, comenzaba a despertarse de su sueño, su padre estaba a su lado en el momento que abrió los ojos, el pequeño vio confusión en la cara de su padre, pero este la cambio al instante.

"¿Cómo te encuentras pequeño?"

"Bien…."

"Te encuentras con fuerza para contarme lo que te pasó"

El niño asiente, "yo…..yo estaba en mi habitación jugando, cuando volví a sentirla, esta vez….la sentí claramente, esta muy confundida, y de repente vi a mamá, pero estaba como en las fotos esas del álbum, tenia el pelo corto y un leotardo" se abraza a su padre fuertemente llorando.

"Shhh, si no puedes hablar lo dejaremos, lo importante es que te encuentres bien"

Sorbiendo sus mocos el niño niega con la cabeza, "no, puedo hacerlo……. La llamé, pero no me escuchó, corrí para abrazarla, pero nunca llegaba hasta ella, luego me miró, y…..todo lo que nos rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer……y quedó todo blanco, y luego yo comencé a desaparecer, le pedí ayuda, pero no se movía, solo me miraba, pero era como si mirase un punto distante…..y luego grité para que me ayudase, ya después estaba contigo"

"Tranquilo, vamos a encontrarla y lo primero que haremos cuando la encontremos es obligarla a que nos acompañe al parque de atracciones, la amenazaremos con quemas sus libros si hace falta" el mismo intenta contenerse las lagrimas, sabe que sea lo que esté viendo su hijo, no es nada bueno, tiene un mal presentimiento, debe encontrar a su mujer pronto.

CASA WILSON

"Wintergreen, necesito que mantengas a Rachel ocupada, hay algo que debo comprobar, y no debe entrar aquí, ¿entendido?"

"Si, señor"

Cuando escucha el "click" de la puerta, se apresura a cerrarla con llave, enciende las luces, echa las cortinas…….se acerca a la chimenea, arrodillándose ante ella, abre el depósito que se encuentra bajo esta, donde se van depositando las cenizas, rebusca entre ellas, y de allí saca un libro antiguo, con unos símbolos extraños.

.

Sentado en su escritorio, comienza a ojear el libro, las páginas parece que con el toque se vayan a desmoronar, están amarillentas, pero las la tinta, sigue perfecta, entre algunos pasajes del libro hay notas, traducciones de estos pasajes, puesto que este es el libro de Azarath, una joya que se quedó cuando terminó la amenaza de Trigon . Busca un pasaje en concreto, en el que se habla, de los poderes que Trigon le otorgó a la gema. Encontrándolo, de seguida, con la traducción en la misma página, pero en otro papel.

"La sangre de Trigon fluirá por la gema, como agua fluye en los ríos….." esto no es lo que le interesa, sigue leyendo "la gema fue maldita por el terrible Trigon otorgándole el poder de la oscuridad, visiones de lo que acontecerá, dominar las fuerzas oscuras, empatía…..aquí, esto es lo que estaba buscando……a ver………… la gema es capaz de sentir lo que los de su alrededor, por ello siempre en paz y sosiego ha de estar, con tan solo un toque de otro ser sus emociones sentirá.……….." dejando el libro en la mesa Slade comienza a entenderlo….todo……. "cuando la toco…….siente lo que yo siento……por eso parece cambiar de humor, cuando la toco……" comienza a reírse, bien, ni él mismo hubiera pensado en que todo se desarrollará de esa forma.

Cogiendo, un comunicador naranja con una S, lo abre y en la pequeña pantalla aparece un Sladebot "traedme a Chang"

PRISION CENTRAL DE JUMP CITY

Los presos están realizando sus actividades diarias, unos en el gimnasio, otros realizando otros tipo de trabajos, los más peligrosos se encontraban en celdas especialmente diseñadas para ellos, como plasmus o ciderblock, ya que las celdas normales no los contenían.

Chang se encontraba en una celda normal, después de que X lo encontrase, este lo llevó a prisión, no era capaz de entender como un ladrón con tanto talento como tenia ese hombre, por una mujer se pasase al otro bando.

l

Se movía de un lado a otro de la celda leyendo un libro, él no estaba en ninguna celda especial, ya que si no tenía cierta tecnología a su alcance, pues no podía llegar a ser muy peligroso, y en estos momentos la verdad es que prefería estar dentro de esta prisión, ya que cuando X lo encontró, tuvo que contarle todo lo que sabía de los planes de Slade para la Titán, y estaba completamente convencido de que Slade probablemente ya sabrá de su traición, y buscará la forma de hacer que lo pague.

"¡A veces ser genio del crimen no compensa, sobre todo si tienes que tratar con gente como Slade!"

BOOM

"¡PERO QUE!" Chang no puede continuar cuando delante de él aparecen al menos 10 Sladebots "¡OH DIOS MIO, ESTOY MUERTO!" intentando esconderse en su celda, mientras se tapa la cabeza con sus brazos.

"¡El maestro quiere verte!" lo último que vio Chang fue la mano de uno de los Sladebots.

TORRE TITAN

El recinto entero, se encuentra iluminado por luces rojas.

"¡TITANTE, PRISION CENTRAL!"

"¡Star debes quedarte con Byron, X vendrás con nosotros!"

"¿Yo?" X se encoge de hombros y decide acompañarlos, "mejor un poco de acción que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada"

PRISION CENTRAL

Los Titanes llegaron a tiempo, para evitar que todos los convictos escapasen, pero no había rastro de los que habían atacado la prisión.

Cuando al fin consiguieron volver a controlar la situación y volver a encerrar a todos los presos pudieron dirigirse al jefe de los guardias de seguridad.

"¡Titanes, nos encontramos haciendo el recuento de presos, enseguida podremos saber si alguno ha conseguido fugarse!"

Nightwing se dirige al jefe de seguridad "¿quienes eran los asaltantes?"

"Robots de Slade"

"¿SLADE? ¿Qué buscaría en esta prisión?" comentan los titanes entre ellos, justo en ese momento se acerca uno de los guardias.

"Titanes, señor, tan solo falta un preso, el doctor Chang"

Todos los titanes abren los ojos de par en par. "Slade sabe que estamos cerca, debemos apresurarnos, no pueden haber ido muy lejos Chang aún debe estar cerca"


	14. Byron

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Hola a todos, lamento el retraso, gracias pos vuestras revisiones, siento que el ultimo capitulo fuera tan flojo, pero quise poner otro porque sabia que tardaria, odio tardar en escribir un historia.**

**Gracias a todos y lo siento.**

CASA WILSON

Dentro de la habitación apenas alumbrada por la luz de la luna, Rachel se encuentra dormida en brazos de Slade.

Slade se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, pensando en las cosas sucedidas, cuando llegase Chang podría confirmar una pequeña duda, por fin entendía los cambios de humor de la oscura, cuando él la tocaba, le transmitía sus emociones, por lo tanto debía de tomar algunas precauciones.

Primera y mas importante evitar que ella tuviese contacto con otras personas, y si no fuera posible evitar el contacto, no que antes le gustase de todas formas alguien cerca de ella.

Segunda, cuando estuviese cerca de ella, debía asegurarse de no sentir ni furia, ni rencor, ni odio, ni ira, tan solo buenos sentimientos para transmitirle como por ejemplo, pasión, deseo, cariño, amor…..amor, definitivamente esa palabra englobaba todo lo que sentía por la bruja, ira, odio, frustración cuando veía como esta no lo correspondía sus sentimientos, pasión, deseo, amor, felicidad cuando caía en sus brazos, y se entregaba a él.

Estrechándola fuertemente contra sus brazos, se dejó llevar por el sueño, y la comodidad que le daba su bruja.

TORRE TITÁN

Algunos miembros de la liga de la justicia, con conocimientos sobre magia estaban en la torre para ayudar a los Titanes, entre ellos destacaban el Doctor Fate (destino) y Zatanna ( N.A:me cae mal porque fue quien denegó ayuda a Raven en los comics).

Ellos se encontraban en la habitación con Byron, no habían permitido entrar a ninguno de los Titanes en ella, ni siquiera a su padre.

El doctor Fate se acercó a Byron "Pequeño, te vamos a someter a una especie de hipnotismo " Byron lo miro un poco extrañado.

Zattanna contestó, "verás, tu posees la conexión mas fuerte con Raven, compartís la misma sangre, por lo tanto sois parte el uno del otro, ambas partes de vuestro ser están unidos, vuestro ser humano y vuestro demonio" haciendo una pausa, es el doctor quien continua con la explicación, "vuestra parte humana es unida por un vínculo importante, como todo humano con sus hijos, pero la parte demoníaca está por decir de alguna forma conectada a muchos mas niveles, por lo que hemos sabido, tu madre tiene colocado un chip, que creemos inhabilitan su poder, por eso no has sentido a tu madre antes, pero algo está ocurriendo, para que podáis enlazaros, y algo grave, ya que ellos te producen dolor"

"Byron, sabemos lo que hacemos, pero lo que no sabemos es si podremos evitar el dolor o miedo que has sentido en los últimos enlaces, solo te aseguramos que no es peligroso" le explica la maga.

"¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte a esto? Entenderemos si no quieres porque tienes miedo, aún eres un niño"

Con ese comentario Byron se ofendió "puede que sea un niño, pero tengo en mis venas la sangre de una de las personas mas poderosas de esta y de otras dimensiones" bajando la mirada, y juntando sus manos "si mi madre fue capaz cuando era niña de enfrentarse al rechazo, al odio y a mi abuelo, yo como su hijo no puedo tener miedo de esto, ella me enseñó que la única forma de no temer a lo desconocido es conocerlo e intentar entenderlo, porque……….ella y yo, somos lo desconocido para la gente normal, lo oscuro……..yo seré tan fuerte como lo fue mi madre" levantándose de la silla se coloca en un circulo, que los amigos de su padre habían dibujado.

"Bien, entonces cierra tus ojos, y solo piensa en tu madre, solo en ella Byron, no dejes otros pensamientos entrar en tu mente, solo ella, su imagen, un recuerdo, su olor, lo que te sea más fácil recordar, pero necesitamos total concentración para poder crear un enlace artificial"

"Entendido" Cerrando sus ojos, comienza a pensar en Raven, en los días previos a su supuesta muerte.

FLASH BACK

"Mamá, ya soy mayor, puedo quedarme mas tiempo viendo la televisión" dice un enfadado Byron, mientras que es casia arrastrado por su madre de un brazo, por el pasillo de la torre.

"¿Mayor? Aún eres pequeño, y como tal, debes bañarte, y a dormir"

"¿Pero como se puede ser pequeño para la televisión y mayor para hacer hechizos y entrenar en artes marciales?" dice intentando zafarse de la mano de Raven.

"Bueno, ambos sabemos que todos los que estamos aquí somos especiales, pero eso no quiere decir que tu hayas de saltarte las reglas universales creada para los niños, y esas son baño y cama a las nueve" entrando en la habitación del niño, se agacha para ponerse a su altura "y si vas sin protestar, haremos un pequeño hechizo para que en vez de leer el libro los veamos como una película de esas que le gustan a tu tío Gar" le dedica una gran sonrisa a su hijo.

Ensanchando los ojos de la sorpresa "PUEDO LLAMAR PARA VERLO A TIO GAR, PORFA PORFA PORFA" le agarra las mejillas a su madre, para hacer mas énfasis y que lo mire a los ojos. "A veces creo que tu padre es Chico Bestia, pufff, vaaaaale"

"Genial" corriendo hacia la puerta y la abre "¡¡¡TIO GAR, UN LIBRO PELI TU ELIGES!!!"

"YA VOY COLEGA, NO EMPECEIS SIN MI" se oye desde la sala principal, y en instantes el hombre verde está en la habitación con ellos "COLEGA ME BAÑO CONTIGO, SERÉ UNA FOCA TÍO"

Byron gira antes de entrar en el baño con si tío, para ver a su madre observándolos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

FIN FLASH BACK

Los magos, comienzan el pequeño ritual.

"Cossenta nagis esterpo, rumien vredar, un mento lezo lará"

Una luz de color ámbar rodea a los tres, sumergiéndolos en una espesa niebla del mismo color.

Comienzan a ver lo sucedido en el último enlace, todos ven como una mas joven Raven aparece en mitad de una sala, rodeada de la nada, ven como Byron intenta dirgirse a ella, y como ella no puede verlo, el Byron de la visión comienza a desaparecer como todo…y pide ayuda a Raven, la cual esta no oye… pronto todo se vuelve de color azul, y ven como delante de ellos aparece alguien, una mujer con pelo lavanda, pero no los mira, esta mira a un lago….. mientras se sienta en un tronco caído, un hombre de pelo blanco se acerca a ella, pero no son capaces de ver su rostro, parece que discuten, y al girar, ven como la mujer es Raven, observan como la actitud antes algo hostil hacia el hombre, se esfuma cuando este se acerca a ella….

Zatanna es la primera en hablar, "son memorias, recientes, ese hombre ha de ser Slade, pero es imposible ver su rostro" el doctor fate asiente con la cabeza.

"Byron, debemos llamarla, pero solo tu puedes"

"¿Y cómo lo hago?"

"Llámala"

"Pero ya la llame anteriormente y no funcionó, los visteis"

"Pero ahora nosotros estamos aquí, llámala te oirá"

Asintiendo, Byron se acerca a la escena de la supuesta pareja, no puede evitar sentir odio al hombre que está abrazando a su madre, pero ha de mantenerse calmado y centrarse en ella.

"¿Mamá?" al decir esto, la escena cambia, ahora es todo de un fondo blanco, y esta vez ella lo mira, aún le cuesta asimilar que es su madre con ese color de pelo, pero sus ojos son los mismo, solo que lo miran con curiosidad, no con amor, como siempre lo hacian.

"¿Quién eres pequeño? ¿te has perdido?, ¿y tu mamá?"

Byron, corre hacia ella y la abraza, comienza a llorar, ella lo abraza también, pero no se siente igual, es su madre pero a la vez no lo es.

"Me has confundido, pequeño, no soy tu mamá" intenta hacer que el niño pare de llorar, pero parece que sus palabras aún empeoran su estado.

"No digas eso, si lo eres, eres mi madre, soy yo Byron, recuérdame por favor"

"Me gustaría ayudarte, pero si fueses mi hijo te recordaría Byron, es un bonito nombre, tu madre tiene buen gusto"

Alzando la vista, y clavando sus ojos en los de su madre, comprende que por mucha que diga ella no lo reconocerá.

"Discúlpame por confundirme, pero …..¿te importa que te abrace otra vez?"

"Claro que no, me encantan los niños, o eso creo"

Abrazándola antes de alejarse de ella, siente algo extraño en ella, pero no entiende que es.

"Adiós señora……"

"Rachel, mi nombre es Rachel, pequeño Byron"

Nuevamente la niebla de color ámbar los sumerge, llevándolos de nuevo a la habitación.

"Byron, Zatanna, vamos a la sala principal, debemos dar las noticias a los demás"

CASA WILSON

En mitad de la noche, Rachel despierta y comienza a gritar.

Slade intenta calmarla, pero parece que está sumida en un sueño, las cosas a su alrededor comienzan a explotar, la cama tiembla como si de un temblor se tratase, no puede entender nada de lo que dice, no sabiendo que hacer para calmarla hace lo único que se le viene a la cabeza, besarla.

Justo en el momento que la besa, siente como si sus mentes se uniesen, y le llegan imágenes de Rachel junto a su hijo, y dos miembros de la liga a su lado, no puede escuchar nada, ya que la visión termina.

Separándose de sus labios, mira a su mujer a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla, sus ojos aún están cerrados, tomándola en sus brazos, la lleva hacia otra habitación, alguna que no esté destrozada.

Posándola en la cama, sale de la habitación para meditar lo sucedido.

"Esos idiotas se están acercando y me están molestando demasiado" conectando los monitores, un Sladebot aparece en pantalla.

"Traedme a Chang, ahora mismo"


	15. explicaciones

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de DC comics, menos Byron, que no creo que salga en ningún comic de los jóvenes titanes.**

**Perdonad por tener la historia tan abandonada, a partir de ahora voy a intentar terminarla pronto, Lucia y a todos los demas gracias por las revisiones. En cuanto pueda dejare la revision Lucia y Shadow, es que estoy muy liada con los peques, animo que el colegio no es nada comparandolo con lo que os queda despues de terminarlo.**

TORRE TITAN

Todos en la torre están reunidos para escuchar la tan ansiada explicación que han de dar los miembros de la liga. Al frente de todos ellos se encuentra un angustiado Nightwing, pero manteniendo un semblante serio. Apretando sus puños se disponen a oír a los magos.

Los magos miran a sus oyentes, todos estás en silencio, esperando las noticias de su amiga.

"No son buenas noticias lo que tenemos para vosotros, por decirlo de una forma sencilla, breve y directa, perdéis a vuestra amiga y no creo que haya posibilidad de traerla hacia atrás"

Todos los Titanes se quedan con la boca abierta, por las noticias tan directas y devastadoras, nadie en esa sala quería perder a Raven, en especial tres personas, dos de ellos, porque la mujer que perdían era lo mas importante de su vida, a la única mujer que aman y sabían a ciencia cierta que después de haber conocido el amor de Raven, jamás podrían amar a ninguna otra persona.

CASA WILSON

Rachel despertaba por la mañana un poco confusa, principalmente porque esa no era su habitación y luego porque no se encontraba en el apretón de muerte de Slade de todas las mañanas, ¡por favor ese hombre no la dejaba irse de su lado en toda la maldita noche! Pero por alguna extraña razón echaba en falta sus brazos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, por tal pensamiento comenzó a levantarse, justo cuando apoyaba los dos pies en el suelo sintió un enorme mareo que la obligó a echarse nuevamente, llevándose las manos a los ojos, para intentar que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas. Cunado al fin todo dejo de moverse, intento incorporarse nuevamente para ser vencida por el mismo mareo, pero esta vez cayó al suelo, aguantando el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos para no darse de bruces.

Volviendo a la cama, decidió, quedarse un rato mas echada, hasta que alguien llegase a su habitación.

Acurrucándose de nuevo, entre sus mantas y sábanas, para poder dormir un poco más no pudo evitar pensar, que le faltaba algo, odiaba admitirlo pero sin el abrazo de su marido le costaba dormir.

En otra parte lejana de la casa Slade se encontraba esperando a su invitado, sus robots le habían informado de su inminente llegada, con Chang.

Justo cuando las puertas de la habitación se abren, suena el teléfono haciendo un gesto con la mano, para indicarles a los nuevos residentes de la habitación que guardasen silencio, atiende la llamada.

Minutos después, cuelga y hace que sus robots lo dejen a solas con el profesor.

"Generalmente cuando no se ve a una persona durante un tiempo, la conversación suele comenzar, por un…. Cuanto tiempo sin verle profesor, me alegro de encontrarle nuevamente, pero este no es el caso, ¿no es así? Le dio cierta información a X, el cual fue corriendo a contársela a los titanes, afortunadamente no te di demasiada información, si no hubiera sido así, ya estarías muerto" terminando su pequeño discurso, mira a Chang fijamente.

Chang siente la mirada de Slade, en ella puede sentir ahora mismo, como si lo estuviese retorciendo hasta doblarse de dolor, afortunadamente parece que se contiene.

Abriendo la boca, y cerrándola seguidamente, ya que no quiere decir nada que pueda enfadar a este peligroso bandido, intenta pensar en lo que va a decir….. "lo lamento mucho Slade, pero bien sabes que no tuve opción, no existe un código de honor entre los malos, salvo el salvar tu propio pellejo, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?"

"No me compares contigo, sabandija, en primer lugar a mi jamás me hubiera atrapado un aficionado como ese ladrón, y en segundo deberías de respetarme algo más, ya que tu vida depende de mi"

"Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención, pero permíteme que pregunte ¿hay algún motivo por el que me hayas traído?" pregunta intentando ocultar el pánico que siente ante este hombre.

Slade, puede sentir el temor que emana de él, se siente satisfecho al tener este efecto en la gente, le encantaría darle mil muertes, pero lastimosamente no le sirve de nada muerto, él ha sido el creador del chip, por lo tanto, es la persona que necesita.

"Su poder de la empatía. Ella, es capaz mediante el tacto de sentir lo que siente la otra persona, corríjame si me equivoco, pero ¿no se suponía, que ninguna de sus habilidades podría contra ese chip que instaló?"

"En teoría no debería, es una extraña tecnología, mezclada con la información que me dio, sobre ese libro suyo…….debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para inhibir completamente sus habilidades, sean cuales sean"

"Eso creía yo, pero……anoche destrozó mi habitación entera, porque unos miembros de los titanes y otros de la liga, intentaron contactar con ella" y levantándolo en el aire por el cuello "¿QUIERO SABER EL MOTIVO?" lo lanza a través de la habitación.

"Si ella recupera la memoria, tus días de vida llegaron a su fin, y de la forma mas dolorosa y lenta que puedas imaginar"

Tosiendo en el suelo, Chang comprende que probablemente el hombre que tiene en frente sea quien acabe con sus días de vida. "Debería examinarla de nuevo, hacer ciertas pruebas…..para poder averiguar lo que sucede"

"Mi mayordomo me ha llamado diciéndome que ella no se encuentra bien, se hará pasar por médico ¿entendido? Haga las pruebas necesarias, yo intentaré averiguar que han hecho los idiotas de sus amigos"

TORRE TITAN

"Explícanos mejor y mas detenidamente" le habla Nightwing a los magos.

"Ese chip instalado en su cuerpo, evita que sus poderes salgan, pero Raven, no es humana, como un ser del inframundo, sus capacidades no se pueden medir, al nunca haberlos usado digamos en su forma pura no sabemos la fuerza real de Raven, pero podemos asegurar que dista mucho de lo que nos ha demostrado, probablemente con tan solo mover el meñique seria capaz de destruir dimensiones enteras"

"¿Qué tiene que ver con el chip?" pregunta X.

"Su ser demoníaco intenta salir, quiere recuperar todos sus recuerdos, pero el chip, no lo permite, lo tiene encarcelado, y al no recordar quien es, ambas de sus partes la humana y la demonio se están enlazando, tomando como real, la vida que ahora vive, ambos ansían ser nuevamente completos"

Byron, es que contesta rápidamente, "pero ¿y yo? Debe haber algún hechizo que permita que yo la ayuda, llevamos la misma sangre, soy su hijo, mi madre me decía, que incluso su rabia, su demonio interior me quería, y mi madre nunca miente"

Zatanna es quien responde "esa parte de ella tampoco por mas que la intenta te recuerda, pero no puede olvidar la sensación de lo que es el amor de un hijo, como no encuentra a quien dirigir esos sentimientos, va a crear a quien dirigirlos"

Todos abres los ojos, "no, por favor, eso significa que….." Dick no es ni tan siquiera capaz de seguir la frase, pero X con mucho dolor si lo hace "que al no poder recordar nada, su ser ansía un hijo, por lo tanto lo va a crear" suspirando "va a quedarse embarazada"


	16. Enamorados

**SIN MEMORIA**

Ante todo quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en publicar un nuevo capitulo, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer con mis peques, y ahora que ha comenzado el colegio pues aun menos tiempo. Quiero mandar un saludo para todos nuevamente y muchos besos.

No poseo a los Teen Titans, ni a ningún personaje de DC comics.

CASA WILSON

Slade entra en la habitación de su esposa sigilosamente, para comprobar como se encuentra. La ve tumbada en la cama, se acerca para observarla mejor, mira su rostro, sus ojos están cerrados, se encuentra un poco mas pálida de lo habitual, ya que no se encuentra bien, y sus ojos se posan sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Sin poder contenerse extiende su mano hasta tocar con las yemas de los dedos su mejilla, al sentir el contacto Rachel abre los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz de la habitación. Cuando reconoce que la silueta delante de ella es Slade su corazón golpea mas fuerte, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, se incorpora un poco y acerca su rostro hasta el de su esposo, besándolo suavemente en los labios, a la vez que envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de este hombre.

Slade queda un poco sorprendido por las acciones de Raven, es la primera vez que ella inicia un beso entre ellos, y no piensa desaprovechar el momento. Acercándola hacia sí, profundiza el beso, apoyándola en las almohadas se coloca sobre ella sin romper el beso, Raven le responde a sus besos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Las manos de Raven, comienzan a explorar sobre la camisa de Slade, encontrando los botones y lentamente desabrochándoselos.

A su vez Slade, devora la boca de Raven como si no hubiera mañana, al sentir como ella desabotona su camisa, se retira para poder mirarla.

Rachel, frunce el ceño cuando su marido retira sus labios de los suyos, abriendo los ojos lo observa detenidamente, en sus ojos puede ver adoración, pasión y amor, y no puede evitar sentirse la mujer mas afortunada de la tierra, sonriéndole lleva sus dedos hasta sus labios, "¿te he dicho alguna vez que estoy enamorada de ti?" susurra suavemente.

Slade queda totalmente impactado por sus palabras, pero reacciona enseguida "cada vez que me lo dices es como su fuese la primera vez" besándola nuevamente, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora "Dios, cuanto te amo Rachel" y ambos comienzan a despojarse de sus ropas, para hacer el amor con la persona a la que aman.

TORRE TITANES

Dick se encuentra en la azotea de la torre, sosteniendo en sus manos el broche de la capa de Raven, apretándolo fuertemente, lo lleva hasta su corazón. "No puedo creer que te vaya a perder" aguantando un sollozo de sus labios, "Siempre creí que estaríamos juntos" arrodillándose en el suelo, cierra sus ojos recordando buenos momentos con Raven.

FLASH BACK

"Vamos chico semáforo, no querrás que lleguemos tarde a la película, creí que éramos las mujeres las que tardamos una eternidad en prepararnos para las citas" dice Raven mirando la puerta del baño.

De pronto la puerta se abre, para revelar a Richard con una camiseta celeste y pantalones vaqueros, los pelos de un puercoespín. Agarrando la muñeca de Raven, y trayéndosela mas cerca, para poner sus labios pulgadas lejos de los suyos "creí que esto no era una cita, que solo era una salida como dos buenos amigos" y comienza a rozar sus labios con los suyos, notando como Raven responde a sus pequeños avances, se dispone a besarla, cuando esta lo aparte un poco empujando su mano en su pecho.

"Y así es, no te será tan fácil señor Grayson, debes intentarlo un poco mas, y….un lapsus lo puede tener cualquiera" sonriente da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Cegados en ese momento por una luz muy brillante, ambos se separan y cierran sus ojos repetidamente para poder vislumbrar algo, delante de ellos, se encuentran sus tres compañeros, Chico Bestia sonriendo como un idiota, Cyborg con una cámara en sus manos, y también con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y tras ellos Starfire, intentando dedicarles una sonrisa pero fallando miserablemente.

"¿Se puede saber porque queréis dejarnos ciegos?" pregunta Raven a nadie en particular.

"Hermanita, no os queremos dejar ciego, solo queremos inmortalizar algunos momentos, para poder enseñárselos a vuestros futuros enanos, y así decirles…..mira chaval, estos dos idiotas enamorados son tus padres en su primera cita" dice un excitado Cyborg.

"Sí coleguillas, ahora no veis, pero luego nos lo agradeceréis"

"Bien, entonces saldremos de la torre, rápidamente para que no inmortalicéis mas momentos embarazosos" dicho esto, una sombra negra engulle a la pareja, desapareciendo del pasillo de la torre.

"Colega, que bonito es el amor ¿verdad Star?"

"Es el sentimiento mas bonito que puede sentir un ser vivo" responde una alicaída Starfire.

Fuera de la torre, ambos Titanes se dirigen a su cita.

"¿Crees que lo superará?" pregunta Raven refiriéndose a los sentimientos de Starfire.

"Star es muy fuerte, y sé que es feliz por nosotros, aunque ella esté pasándolo mal en estos momentos, se que de veras se alegra por nosotros, solo hay que darle tiempo para ello"

"¿En serio no prefieres estar con ella? Admitámoslo yo jamás podré compararme a Star, ella es alta, guapa, la persona mas agradable que conozco y un sinfín de calificativos mas, yo solo soy yo, no tengo mucho que ofrecer"

Richard la mira, abrazándola y llevándola contra una pared la besa, invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Raven, sosteniendo ambos una lucha por el control del beso, apretando un poco mas contra ella, si es que es posible.

Notando algo que aprieta en el interior de su muslo, Raven termina el beso para mirarlo, jadeando ambos por el aire.

"Raven, sé que lo estás notando, Starfire jamás ha logrado que estuviese en un estado de excitación permanente, eres preciosa, y si no fuese porque sé que no lo permitirías, esta cita, la trasladaría a la intimidad de tu o de mi habitación."

Sonriendo, "La gente cambia de opinión continuamente" de nuevo los poderes de Raven los cubren para aparecer en la habitación de la bruja, estando ambos prácticamente en segundos, desnudos sobre las sabanas púrpuras de Raven haciendo el amor.


	17. Irrompible

**SIN MEMORIA**

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA POR ESTE CAPITULO, PERO MI VIDA CARECE DE TIEMPO LIBRE ULTIMAMENTE, NO HE ABANDONADO ESTA HISTORIA, Y TAMBIEN HE DE SENTIRME CULPABLE, PORQUE RECONOZCO QUE HE CAIDO NUEVAMENTE EN LA TENTACION DE LA TEMPORADA NUEVE DE SMALLVILLE, LA CUAL SOLO ME CREA DISGUSTOS, YA QUE SIGUEN MALTRATANDO A MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO QUE ES CHLOE. **

**NO POSEO A NINGUN PERSONAJE DE LOS MENCIONADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

CASA WILSON

"Vuelve a explicármelo Chang" dice un perplejo Slade.

"El chip no ha fallado en ningún momento, lo que ocurre en ella, va mucho mas allá de las capacidades que posee o digámoslo de otra forma puede soportar el chip, sus poderes se salen de control debido a su……embarazo"

Slade no creyendo lo que acaba de oír de los labios de este miserable, se sienta incapaz de formar ni tan siquiera una frase.

"Voy a ser padre" bajo su mascara el villano sonríe ampliamente, "vamos a tener un bebé" bajando de su estado, se dirige nuevamente al doctorcillo "de que modo le afecta esto a Raven, ella es……diferente"

"Bien, obviamente no puedo darle una respuesta cien por cien segura, ya que ella tan solo es mitad humana, pero he investigado un poco sobre los pocos datos que he podido encontrar acerca de demonios"

"Y esos datos le dicen….." Slade está impaciente por saber más del repentino cambio de su oscura.

"Su lado demoniaco esta asumiéndola"

"Eso supongo es una mala noticia"

"No, No, al contrario Slade, su lado demoniaco busca ser completo, es decir, ese lado es consciente de que algo falla en su vida, pero debido al chip, no puede entender que es lo que le falta, por lo tanto, está creando su vida para ser completo, o dicho de una forma mucho mas sencilla, la vida que ella está viviendo ahora con usted, va a pasar a ser su verdadera vida y la anterior será olvidada"

"¿Olvidada?, ¿por completo?"

"Bien, quizás por completo no, ya que el hijo que tiene con Nightwing comparte su misma sangre de demonio, así que siempre habrá una vinculación entre ambos, pero creo que el pequeño aún no es capaz de sacar partido a esa unión de sangre"

"¿Qué ocurrirá si es capaz de usar ese vinculo?"

"Es difícil de predecir, pero probablemente será capaz de traer sus memorias de vuelta"

"Eso nos es bueno para mí, ¿y si ese pequeño pierde la vida? ¿Puede haber alguna consecuencia?"

"Yo diría que serian nefastas para todos, aunque su lado demoniaco digamos va a asumir un papel importante en la vida de Raven, él no es quien da las ordenes, el lado humano de Raven seguirá siendo el que regirá su forma de vida, su demonio, solo intentará que ella como he dicho antes se sienta completa, y poderosa, por lo tanto no descartaría cada cierto tiempo revisar el chip, a medida que pase el tiempo, este comenzará a ser insuficiente para inhibir sus poderes, tendremos que elaborar uno mucho mas potente, pero esto Slade, no es tan sencillo y por fortuna tenemos algo a nuestro favor…."

"Querrás decir a mi favor no a nuestro favor, tu eres solo una pieza pequeña en este juego"

"Disculpa, a tu favor no al mío, pero es emocionante, no todos los científicos del mundo se encuentra en disposición de investigar a un demonio a diario, es algo realmente maravilloso para los de nuestra clase"

"Puedo entender tu emoción, un desafío siempre es algo increíble, y ahora dime, ¿cual es esa carta a nuestro favor?"

"Vinculación"

"He de admitir que tengo una idea de bastante vaga de que es eso, así que gustosamente seré informado de ello"

"Bien Slade, la vinculación es algo mas allá de lo físico, es mas espiritual o mental, hay personas que lo describen de diferente forma, los seres humanos no tenemos entre nosotros nada parecido, o quizás podríamos compararlo a cuando nacen gemelos, mellizos, trillizos etc.…en muchos de estos casos afirman a veces sentir lo que sienten sus hermanos aunque la distancia entre ellos sean considerables, es decir, puede que uno esté en una playa y el otro en una montaña nevada, el que esta en la playa puede sentir el frío de su hermano o viceversa, pero la vinculación a la que me refiero va mucho más allá de un simple escalofrío o sensación de calor, es mas bien como compañeros de alma, un alma un poco oscura en el caso de Raven"

"Quieres decir, que de alguna forma puedo conectar con Raven mas allá de los niveles físicos y mentales, compartirlo todo, un compañero de vida"

"Así es, un compañero para toda la vida, algo que no puede romperse, algo indestructible por ninguna fuerza humana, divina o demoníaca, lo único que puede romper este vinculo es la muerte, algo un poco difícil en vuestros casos debido a vuestras habilidades, básicamente un matrimonio hasta el fin de vuestros días, pase lo que pase, y cuando digo pase lo que pase, me refiero al hipotético caso en que Raven recuperase sus memorias, y quisiera alejarse de ti, no podría porque es imposible romper dicha unión entre dos almas gemelas"

"Raven ya ha estado casada con el idiota de Nightwing, seria mas normal que hubiera vinculado con él, ambos tienen un hijo juntos, pero por lo que deduzco de esta conversación es que no hay dicha vinculación entre ellos, y mi pregunta es ¿por que?"

"Es una respuesta muy sencilla, Raven siempre ha mantenido a su parte demoníaca al margen de su vida, solo la ha usado y a niveles mínimos por sus poderes, en estos momentos ella no recuerda quien es, por lo tanto no es consciente de que debe suprimir o dicho de otra forma domar esa parte de ella, por lo tanto esta parte es libre de hacer ciertas cosas que para ella son naturales pero que anteriormente Raven no las permitió, una de ellas es la vinculación, probablemente su demonio interior ha estado luchando por vincular con su marido, pero ella no ha permitido que esto suceda, porque este hecho significaría que su sangre oscura le hubiera ganado una batalla"

"No hay mal que por bien no venga ¿verdad profesor?, así que… ¿como se realiza esta vinculación? ¿Quizás mediante un ritual?"

"Eso es algo que desconozco, pero cuando suceda lo sabrás"

Alzándose de la silla en la que Slade se encontraba durante toda esta conversación, se sitúa delante de esta escoria, la cual ha de reconocer que ha sido y será de mucha ayuda.

"Chang, has demostrado que puedes serme muy útil, aunque no lo parezca o creas, soy un hombre de honor, te dejare vivir, a cambio de tus servicios por supuesto, y todo esto conlleva una compensación económica, financiare tus investigaciones, pero siempre ha de ser tu prioridad Raven, ¿lo ha entendido profesor?"

"Claro como el agua Slade" dice este, sintiendo un alivio enorme al saber que Slade no acabará con su vida brevemente.

Las puertas de la oficina se abren, entrando en la habitación un par de robots de Slade.

"Acompañadlos a su nueva casa, y Chang, yo me pondré en contacto con usted cuando sea necesario, lo que necesites pídaselo a mis robots, si ellos no pueden conseguirlo, entonces hágamelo saber"

Chang asiente con su cabeza y se marcha con los robots, dejando a Slade solo en la habitación. Asegurándose de que está solo, lleva sus manos a su mascara y oyéndose un "clic" separa ambas partes dejando visible su rostro, el cual lleva una ligera sonrisa.

Alcanzando el teléfono mara el numero de la casa.

"Wintergreen, ¿Dónde esta ella?" oyendo la respuesta de su amigo y mayordomo cuelga el teléfono, alcanzando un interruptor en una de las paredes se abre una compuerta que lleva a su despacho en la casa, pero antes de salir ha de cambiarse, piensa Slade.

"No puedo arriesgarme a que ella me vea así vestido, mejor ir a lo seguro"

JARDINES CASA WILSON

Rachel se encuentra sentada en una manta en el césped, siente un pequeño escalofrío, pues nada mas que lleva unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca, y la noche comienza a refrescar un poco, abrazándose a si misma para intentar darse un poco de calor, comienza a observar las estrellas.

De pronto unos grandes y fuertes brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, tirandola hacia atrás y dándole calor, al principio se sobresalta un poco, pero se da cuenta que esos brazos pertenecen a la persona que mas le importa en esta vida.

Cerrando sus ojos apoya su espalda en el pecho de Slade, gira un poco su cabeza para esconderse en el cuello de Slade y así poder aspirar su peculiar olor.

"Te echaba de menos, me has dejado sola la mayor parte del día" le dice sonriendo.

"Lo siento, tenia cosas que resolver y no podían esperar" dice este mientras que una de sus manos se desabotona un botón de su camisa, para poder apoyar su pala en el vientre de su bruja.

"¿Eso quiere decir que esas cosas son mas importantes que yo?" dice Rachel que está cayendo dormida, en los brazos de Slade.

"Nada en esta vida es mas importante que tú, no puedes imaginarte las cosas que seria capaz de hacer solo por tenerte aquí conmigo" comienza a rozar con sus dedos el lugar donde está creciendo su pequeño.

"¿Cosas románticas?" ahora Rachel aun sin cambiar de posición, alza sus brazos hacia atrás, y rodeo como puede desde esta postura el cuerpo de Slade.

"Haría cualquier cosa por tenerte, ya sea el gesto mas romántico del mundo, o la peor atrocidad conocida"

"¿Sabes? Tus palabras deberían asustarme, pero sin embargo….." retira sus brazos de Slade, se incorpora y gira su cuerpo para estar frente a él, mordiendo su labio inferior, se sienta a horcajadas sobre Slade rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y mirándolo a los ojos…..

"No puedes imaginarte como me excitan" y con esto se mueve sus caderas para rozar o que comienza a ser una gran erección por parte de Slade.

"Rachel, si vuelves a hacer eso….Mm…. no creo que pueda controlarme" Rachel vuelve a hacer el mismo movimiento de cadera, él apoya sus manos en sus caderas haciendo que ella note su palpitante y abultado miembro, dicho sea de paso, que va a reventar sus pantalones, y llevando su boca al cuello de Rachel, dejando pequeños besos en este "creo que si sigues así voy a tener que hacerte el amor aquí mismo"

"Mm, ¿y a que estas esperando? ¿Una señal del cielo? Te quiero y te quiero ahora Slade"

Levantadola por las caderas, y apoyando su espalda en la manta, comienza a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de Rachel, pero esta coge sus manos y lo tira hacia ella, besándolo fervientemente.

"No puedo esperar Slade, cuando digo ahora es ahora"

"¿agresiva? ohhh" dice sorprendido cuando Rachel con una fuerza descomunal, cambia las posiciones estando ella sobre el ahora, le dedica una traviesa sonrisa y con sus manos rasga la camisa de Slade en dos, y comienza a acariciar sus pectorales, bajando un poco mas hasta sus abdominales y parándose en la cintura de su pantalón.

Slade respira pesadamente, si la tiene ahora va a volverse loco, así que vuelve a tomar el control de la situación, y comienza a quitarse el cinturón de sus pantalones, cuando por fin se ha desecho de esto, lo que le sigue es deshacerse de la prenda que oprime a su miembro hinchado y deseoso de estar dentro de esta hermosa mujer, una vez fuera la dichosa prenda tan solo le quedan los boxers.

Rachel suelta una sonrisita y lleva sus manos a la cinturilla de sus boxers, jugando con ella un poco, y haciendo que Slade se desespere aún mas.

"Menuda tienda de campaña llevas ahí querido"

Slade pronto despierta de su pequeño letargo, y sigue los pasos antes dados por su amada, rasga su camisa en dos, y quita el botón de sus pantalones, arrastrando estos fuera de sus piernas y dejándola igual que él en ropa interior.

"Creí que no querías jugar" le dice observando el magnifico cuerpo de la bruja, el que en breve estará retorciéndose de placer debido a él.

"Se terminaron los juegos entonces" y baja los boxers de Slade dejando libre el miembro de esto, totalmente erecto y goteando por su punta. Con sus dedos toca su erección haciendo que Slade se estremezca.

"Slade, estoy lista para ti, te quiero ahora dentro de mi"

Slade lleva sus manos a sus braguitas, y con dos de sus dedos, puede notar la humedad que traspasa la pequeña tela.

"Ya veo que estas preparada para recibirme" lleva sus manos a sus caderas y retira la pequeña barrera que queda entre ellos, su erección sigue palpitando, no cree poder aguantar mas, así que llevando dos de sus dedos a la intimidad de Rachel los introduce en ella, ganando así un grito de placer por parte de la bruja.

"Dios Slade sí, ohhhh"

Losa saca y lo vuelve a meter en ella, haciendo que sus jugos empapen sus dedos, Rachel se retuerce de placer delante de él, definitivamente le gustaría que Nightwing viese como Raven gime de placer tan solo por sus dedos, sacando los dedos de ella, los observa y ve como mojados estos están, lleva su mano a su miembro y se frota para que los jugos se peguen en su erección, empapándola un poco, seguidamente se inclina sobre Rachel besándola y colocando su punta en la húmeda entrada de Rachel.

"allá voy mi amor" y empuja fuertemente dentro de ella. Volviéndola a hacer gritar y emitiendo los mismos gruñidos de placer.

Embistiendo fuertemente en ella, la respuesta de la bruja es clavar sus uñas en sus hombros haciendo que Slade aún empuje mas y mas fuerte en ella. Alzándose un poco pero sin dejar de penetrarla, Slade observa el rostro de Rachel la cual tiene los ojos cerrados.

"Mírame Rachel" ella hace lo que el le dice, lo mira a los ojos, lo cual es difícil ya que le cuesta trabajo al tenerlos abiertos debido al placer que le está dando.

"Eres mía Rachel solo mía" y sigue empujando aun con mas fuerza "no dejes de mirarme, quiero ver como disfrutas de esto"

"Si, Slade por favor, no pares si, ya no aguando mas Slade"

Rachel, comienza a moler sus caderas contra las de Slade lo que provoca, que el orgasmo de Slade sea inminente al igual que el de ella, ambos comienzan a sentir la explosión de placer mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, Slade en mitad de tanto placer se percata pero vagamente de que los ojos de Rachel cambian de color a un rojo sangre, pero en ese momento ambos son golpeados por un enorme orgasmo, sin poder mas, Slade para poder disfrutar mas entierra su cabeza para dar los ultimo empujes en el cuello de Raven, justo en los últimos coletazos de sus orgasmos Slade siente un leve pinchazo en el cuello, que le produce gran placer en breves segundos es consciente de que son los colmillos de Rachel, y pronto un gran impulso lo asume y él mismo entierra sus colmillos en el cuello de ella. Seguidamente, otro enorme orgasmo los golpea ambos, pero esta vez es como si pasasen destellos del uno y del otro por sus mentes.

Agotados ambos, caen el uno al lado del otro sobre la manta del césped ,sudorosos y jadeantes.

Rachel es la primera en hablar entrecortadamente.

"Ha sido…..asombroso" dice mientras sus parpados se van cerrando.

Slade, se incorpora y alzándola en sus brazos se dirige a tener una merecida noche de descanso, en la comodidad de su cama.


	18. Demonios

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Los Teen Titans son propiedad de alguien que no soy yo, ni saco ningún beneficio de este fic.**

TORRE DE TITANES

"MAMA, MAMA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?"

"¿Qué ocurre Byron?" pregunta un preocupado Dick, acercándose a su hijo, y tratando de captar su atención, ya que el niño parece sumido en un trance, algo asustado por ver que no reaccionaba ante él, lo agarra de los hombros e intenta hacer que vuelva en si, pero de seguida llegan el Dr. Fate y Zatanna para apartarlo..

"Déjalo esta teniendo una conexión con ella, y esta vez parece que ella podrá verlo sin nuestra ayuda" dice el Dr. Fate.

"Y no pueden entrar con el como la vez pasada, ¿y si le ocurre algo? O algo se le pasa desapercibido, tan solo es un niño, pienso que necesita ayuda."

"Si alguien entra puede que la conexión se rompa, y debido a la inhabilidad de Raven para recordar su pasado podría apartarnos por completo, pero inconscientemente ella reconoce a su hijo, quizás no como tal, pero si le tiene afecto, pude notarlo la otra vez, y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder este pequeño golpe de suerte" Zatanna mira a Dick mientras este asiente, y fija su vista en su pequeño, que esta mirando a un punto fijo del cuarto, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes.

Byron se encuentra nuevamente en el lago, allí esta Raven, sentada en un tronco mirando al agua, unos pequeños peces nadan cerca, son de colores curiosos, Byron se acerca y la llama suavemente.

"¿Mama?" pregunta esperanzado de que ella le reconozca.

"Hola, pequeño, debo parecerme mucho a tu madre, ya que me vuelves a confundir"

Los ojos del niño se llenan de lagrimas al ver que no ha cambiado desde la ultima vez, Raven al ver sus lagrimas lo abraza inmediatamente.

"No llores pequeño, no quise hacerte daño con mis palabras, si tu lloras yo también lo haré"

"Es que realmente eres mi madre pero no lo recuerdas"

Raven lo mira, por alguna extraña razón le pesa no ser su madre, si lo fuera jamás se apartaría de su lado, le inspiraba tanto amor este pequeño.

"Ojala fuera verdad, ojala fueras mi hijo, pero mi marido y yo aun no somos padres"

CASA WILSON

Slade despertó por el ruido, Rachel dormía placidamente, pero todo el cuarto se movía como si de un terremoto se tratase, las lámparas estallaban algo ocurria, intento despertarla.

"¡Rachel, despierta!"

Algo estaba sucediendo en su sueño, probablemente al igual que la otra noche, pero esto era mucho peor, no conseguía sacarla de la inconsciencia, la zarandeaba, la cama comenzó a moverse aun más, lanzándolo al suelo en uno de los bruscos movimientos.

"No recuerdas nada de tu vida anterior" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación por parte del pequeño.

Sorprendida, Raven asintió.

"Así es, pero no creo que mi marido me ocultase que teníamos un hermoso hijo"

Byron sonrió, era su madre vio un atisbo de esperanza podría traerla, iba a traer a su madre de vuelta, con él de donde nunca debían haberla apartado.

"Mi nombre, es Byron, me lo pusiste en honor al poeta que tanto te gustaba, aunque hay otros que te gustan mas, pero me dijiste que Byron era un nombre que me iba como anillo al dedo"

"Mi nombre es Rachel, Rachel Wilson"

"Mamá, te llamas Raven Roth, y yo soy Byron Grayson, recuérdanos por favor, ese hombre se llama Slade, te alejo de nosotros, todos te echamos de menos, incluso X roja, esta con nosotros buscándote"

Raven comenzó a sentir una presión sobre su pecho que le impedía respirar, llevándose las manos a este cayó de rodillas intentando aguantar la falta de aire, asustado Byron se le acercó, intento tocarla pero el comenzaba a desaparecer el eslabón se perdía, no sabia si tenia otra oportunidad.

"Mama, tu eres Raven, eres un Titán, te casaste con Nightwing, te encanta el té por la mañana y el yoga" seguía desapareciendo, "Ese hombre se llama Slade, por favor, por favor, no le creas, vuelve a casa, vuelve a…." y desapareció ante los ojos de Raven, que comenzó a perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxigeno, intentando recordar las palabras del pequeño.

TORRE DE TITANES

Tragando una gran bocanada de aire, Byron volvio de su trance, inmediatamente siendo confortado por los brazos de su padre, quien no dejaba de preguntar como se encontraba y que sucedió.

"Le hablé"

Y comenzó a reírse, abrazando a su padre.

"No me recordaba pero le dije mi nombre, le dije quien era que era un Titán, que todos la echábamos de menos y ella me dijo que su nombre papa, el nombre que él le ha hecho creer"

Dick no podía creerlo, por fin iba a encontrarla, su nombre, le había dado su nombre.

"Dímelo Byron, saldré inmediatamente en su busca"

"Rachel Wilson" tras decirlo Dick, se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala principal, donde los demás Titanes holgazaneaban o hacían diferentes tareas, entro en el cuarto y miro a todos uno por uno, su mirada se cruzo con los ojos enmascarados de de X, y no aparto la vista.

"Rachel Wilson" los titanes se preguntaban por ese nombre, pero X lo entendio de seguida

"Busquémosla pajarito"

CASA WILSON

Su cuello comenzaba a picar, a ser un picor incluso algo doloroso y no conseguia despertarla, trataba por todos los medios de llegar hasta ella, pero las fuertes explosiones, y de los muebles y que la cama literalmente estaba volando, se lo impedian, la cama casi rozaba el techo.

"RACHEL TIENES QUE DESPERTAR"

Y tras esto todo se paro y la cama cayo con fuerza en el suelo, casi golpeandolo rompiendose del golpe, pero sobre ella no estaba Rachel.

"¿Rachel?"

"Tras de ti compañero"

Asustado dio la vuelta para encontrarse con ella, pero con ojos rojos en vez de su color.

"Te encuentras bien, no se que ha sucedido" pero sabia que a quien tenia delante no era su Rachel.

"¡OH!, mi querido compañero, esto es algo normal cuando intentas manipular a un demonio, debiste haberlo pensado antes de reclamarme, buena jugada por cierto"

"Rachel vuelve en ti, no dejes que te domine, vuelve conmigo" Slade apelaba a su mujer, para que doblegase a su parte de demonio, que obviamente quien le hablaba.

"Lección numero uno, si le quitas su memoria, le quitas el conocimiento de cómo mantener su sangre negra a raya, es decir a mi, debes hacer mejor los deberes, compañero"

"No eres necesaria aquí, tráela de nuevo, trae a mi mujer"

"Lección numero dos compañero, por si te golpeaste la cabeza al caer de la cama, no es tu esposa, es la esposa de otro hombre, o acaso has caído en tu propia fantasía…."

Slade ataco a este ser con toda su fuerza, pero era inútil, su rabia le cegaba, y el picor del cuello, comenzó a quemar, tanto que tuvo que arrodillarse del dolor que producía, llevándose las manos al cuello.

Raven se le acerco, puso su mano sobre la mano que cubria la herida, tanto el picor como el dolor comenzaron a remitir. Alzo la vista para encontrar esos ojos, ojos rojos pero que parecían perder color.

"Lección numero tres, nos has reclamado como compañero del alma, y eso implica mucho dolor si el otro lado, no te acepta por completo, no puedo hacerte daño, no puedes hacerme daño, pero no significa que tengas todo de tu favor, ella va a recordar pronto, mi hijo nos ha visitado en sueños, y sembrado mas duda sobre ti, ella no las recordara al menos de momento, no puedo decirte por cuanto tiempo, pero si te dire que los Titanes conocen el Nombre de Rachel Wilson, y no tardaran en llegar a buscarla"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?, entendería que quisieras matarme solo por haber hecho todo esto, no solo inhibí sus memorias, sino también el conocimiento de quien es ella en realidad, y a fin de cuentas tu eres ella también"

"Soy y ella soy yo, por nuestras venas fluyen dos sangres roja, como la tuya y negra de demonio, y como demonio que soy, me atrae el mal, aunque haya aprendido a hacer el bien, y tu maldad es algo que no pasa desapercibido, aparte por supuesto que la has reclamado y ella ha devuelto la reclamación, tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies, ¡ah! Algo mas, si intentas hacerle daño a mi hijo, la muerte será el mejor descanso comparado con lo que es el rechazo de tu compañero"

Dicho esto, se desmayo y cayo al suelo, Slade se acerco a ella, y puso su cabeza en sus piernas acariciando su pelo, mirando su respiración rítmica, seguidos momentos las puertas se abrieron y Wintergreen tras ellas.

"Señor"

"Prepara un viaje, al sitio que se te ocurra, pero tenemos que salir como muy tardar esta noche"

TORRE DE TITANES

"Colega cuantas Rachel Wilson hay, es un nombre y un apellido muy común por lo que veo"

Llevaban varias horas buscando los registros de todo el país, ya que no sabían exactamente donde podía esconderse Slade.

"Es normal GAR, si buscamos tu nombre en una base de datos con todos los habitantes de este país seguro que te sorprendes de lo poco original que son nuestros nombres, aunque la verdad, el tuyo es tan feo que seguro que no hay tantos, jejejejeje" se reía Cyborg de Chico Bestia.

"No es gracioso, ni que el tuyo fuera original y maravilloso nombre VICTOR, pero bromas aparte como la identificamos"

"Despejando datos" contesto Dick y Cyborg al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y que demonios es eso?"

"Elimina por ejemplo a las mujeres que no tengan aproximadamente la edad de Raven, ya que Slade podría haber cambiado también su edad en los registros, y buscamos algo de interés, color de pelo, ojos, si vive en un sitio retirado y …cosas que puedan encajarte"

Se instalo el silencio en el cuarto, solo se oía el sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas por los dedos de los titanes, la búsqueda estaba siendo muy complicada para todos, y comenzaban a estar agotados. Casi a la media noche, Chico Bestia grito, haciendo que todos saltasen de sus sillas.

"¿Pero que te pasa, nos has asustado?"

Tomando una pose orgullosa Gar contesto.

"He despejado datos"

"¿Y por eso te sientes orgulloso? Has tardado horas en entender que es despejar datos, no es para celebrarlo mas bien para avergonzarse de entenderlo tan tarde" contesta X sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Frunciendo el ceño, Gar contesta.

"Para tu información entendi eso hace horas, quiero decir que he despejado datos y he encontrado algo que es muy sospechoso"

"¿y será…?

"Rachel Wilson, 25 años, marido un tipo llamado Slade Wilson"

Todos saltaron de sus asientos, para estar frente a la pantalla de Chico Bestia.


	19. te recuperaré

**SIN MEMORIA **

CASA WILSON

Nightwing, X roja, Cyborg, y el Dr. Fate entraron en la mansión, todo estaba impecable, pasando el dedo por un aparador de la entrada, Dick comprobó que no había ni una mota de polvo en lasa casa, lo que quería decir, que si no había nadie allí, se marcharon hace poco tiempo, un pitido se escucho en el silencio de esa enorme casa abandonada en estos momentos.

"Nightwing"

Al otro lado apareció la imagen de su mentor Batman.

"Nightwing, esa mansión pertenece a Slade Wilson, es propietario de varias empresas muy importantes en diferentes sectores, desde ingeniería aerospacial hasta incluso alimentación, siempre ha sido muy discreto, anteriormente estuvo casado, pero por que aquí he podido encontrar, su esposa o falleció o se separaron es algo que es extraño pero no consta"

"Batman, no puede ser coincidencia, su nombre, Byron dijo claramente que ella se llamaba Rachel Wilson, estoy convencido de que es el quien tiene a Raven"

Mientras Dick hablaba con Batman , sus compañeros exploraban la casa. Indudablemente la persona que vivía aquí tenia un gusto exquisito, pensó X.

Cyborg y X caminaban en la misma dirección por los pasillos, mientras que el Dr. Fate lo hacia en dirección opuesta, los pasillos estaban llenos de cuadros, parecían bastante antiguos algunos, cortinas blancas recogidas a los lados estaban en los ventanales que permitían la entrada de mucha luz, sin necesidad así de tener que depender en estos momentos de luces artificiales.

Iban entrando en habitaciones de una en una, Cyborg tomaba las habitaciones de la derecha, y x las de la izquierda pero de momento no encontraban nada.

Al entrar en una de las habitaciones, el se quedo inmóvil, por la cantidad de información que le llegaba de esa habitación semidestruida, el papel de las paredes estaba rasgado, el suelo estaba lleno de astillas de lo que antes era seguramente muebles muy caros, como si los hubiesen hecho explotar. De pronto imágenes arbitrarias de una pareja comenzaron a perturbarlo.

Tuvo que salir de la habitación para dar las noticias al grupo, pero no tenia muy claro como darlas ni a quien, en un principio pensó que debería dárselas a todos a la vez, luego pensó que Nightwing debía ser el primero en recibirlas, ya que aunque el otro chico, el ladrón estaba muy enamorado de Raven, su deber era respetar el lugar de su esposo.

"Ella ha estado aquí, hasta hace muy poco tiempo"

"¿Seguro de que es ella?"

"Nightwing, estoy completamente seguro de que es ella, y aun mas, debemos encontrarla pronto, no tengo muy buenas noticias"

Rachel se despertaba en una cama que no conocía, su boca estaba seca como si no hubiera tomado nada de líquido en días, cada poro de su cuerpo dolía, se sentía exhausta, se incorporo un poco, cuando sintió un par de brazos fuertes ayudándola.

"¿Rachel como te encuentras?"

"Si, no necesito tu ayuda gracias" salio tosco y en un tono desagradable que no entendia porque lo uso, sentía como si estuviese enfadada con el, pero el ultimo recuerdo que tenia, no era precisamente de estar enfadados, de hecho no era en esta cama, ni en esta casa, era en otra totalmente diferente.

Slade sintió una punzada en su pecho, reconociendo en su tono la verdad inminente, había jugado con fuego, y este iba a quemarle.

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en la cama contigo, ¿Dónde estamos?"

" Bien, mientras dormías comenzaste a convulsionar, llamé a doctor asustado por lo que te ocurría, y…..te estabilizo, pero me recomendó que seria bueno para ti cambiar un poco de ambiente, asi que como me pediste… estamos de viaje"

"¿Estamos?"

"Mi jet privado, tiene todas las comodidades como si estuviéramos en casa"

"¿Puedo saber a donde nos dirigimos de viaje?"

"Italia, poseo una casa en una pequeña región muy tranquila, poca gente, mucha tranquilidad"

"¿Y que me ocurrió esta noche?"

Slade intento acercarse a ella, para tocarla, Rachel lo rechazo un poco al principio, pero luego lo dejo abrazarla.

"Rachel, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, desde que te conocí, el dia que te convertiste en mi esposa fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, y contigo a mi lado soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, pero creí que no podía pedir mas en esta vida, mas que tenerte, hasta que aun me has hecho mas feliz si es posible"

Slade la miraba agarrando con sus dos manos su rostro suavemente, acerco sus labios hasta los de ella casi rozándolos, pero sin besarla.

"Estas embarazada"

Acto seguido, unió sus labios intentando volcar en este beso todo lo que sentía hacia esta mujer que en el pasado, un pasado que le costaba recordar fue una de sus enemigos, pero eso quedaba lejos, lo único que persistía en su mente, eran sus besos, sus sonrisas, su mujer"

CASA WILSON

"Lo mataré, pienso matarlo no me importa ir a la cárcel, o ser repudiado por todos los superhéroes de este planeta y de todos los demás, pero si lo encuentro pienso…."

Las palabras de Dick eran entrecortadas, su esposa, su Raven, después de todas las dificultades, después de haberla tenido, perderla y recuperarla otra vez, llegaba ese mal nacido para arrebatarle su felicidad.

"¿Puede romperse?"

"Quizás si, pero ni con el casco de Nabú puedo contestarte en estos momentos"

Los hombres de Nightwing se cayeron al recibir la noticia, lagrimas eran ocultadas bajo su mascara.

Dr. Fate puso una mano sobre su hombro, en un intento de transmitirle fuerza.

"He dicho que no tengo conocimiento en estos momentos, no he dicho que no vaya a tenerlos nunca"

"¿Por qué ha hecho algo así?, ¿Por qué ella?"

"Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie"

"Lo sé, lo sé, no hay ninguna mujer como ella, Raven es única" una sonrisa que transmitía mas tristeza que alegría se asomaba en los labios del enmascarado.

"Cuando forma parte de tu vida, ella se convierte en tu todo, en tu mundo, en tu respiración ella…..ella…."

Sus palabras no son terminadas cuando comienza a recordar momentos con su esposa.

FLASHBACK

"¿Sales?"

"Si Robin, salgo de la torre, llevo el comunicador si surge algún problema estaré allí sin demora, todo controlado, no has de preocuparte"

Intenta sobrepasarlo pero este le corta el camino, y vuelve a ponerse frente a ella.

"Robin por favor, no es momento para esto, déjame salir"

"No"

Perdiendo los nervios, Raven intenta empujarlo con sus manos.

"Apártate Robin"

"No, se que has quedado con él"

Retrocediendo un par de pasos, Raven lo mira, a su mascara, nunca puede ver lo que dicen sus ojos, esa mascara siempre esta en medio. Alza un poco la mano y toca su mejilla, la acaricia y sus yemas de los dedos tocan el trozo de tela que impide ver su rostro por completo.

Robin por su parte, da un paso mas cerca de ella, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo consigue atraerla un poco mas hacia el, ambos están perdidos en el momento, él inclina su cabeza mientras que ella la alza, sus labios se tocan suavemente al principio, como una mariposa cuando se posa en una flor, pero para él es poco, necesita mas de ella, así que toma su boca, sin dejar por explorar ni tan siquiera un milímetro de esta, cuando por fin consigue que sus lenguas se encuentren Raven lo aparta bruscamente.

"NO" y desaparece en un remolino negro del suelo.

Llevándose las manos a su cara….

"No me doy por vencido Raven" dice para si mismo.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Ni ahora tampoco me doy por vencido Raven"

"Bruce, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar toda la información sobre Slade, negocios, propiedades, TODO, si piensa que me ha arrebatado a mi mujer esta muy confundido"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, lo estoy, me pondre en contacto contigo"

"Me alegra que hayas recobrado algo de fuerzas sobre las malas noticias"

"Tenia pensamiento de matarlo, pensaba hacerlo sufrir mucho, pero hay un peor sufrimiento que una muerte muy dolorosa, yo ya lo he vivido y no hay nada peor"

Fate confuso pregunta de que se trata.

"Intentar vivir sin ella, después de que haya sido tuya y perderla ante otro hombre"


	20. Nada es lo que parece

**SIN MEMORIA**

Mirando por la ventana del jet, Rachel no puede parar de pensar en lo que acaba de decirle Slade, hace solo unos meses no recordaba quien era, el hombre que decía ser su marido no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, poco después comienza a enamorarse de él, y luego esos sueños, esos sueños que no puede recordar y que la dejan con sentimientos tan extraños, a veces felicidad completa, otras ira, angustia, y ahora en estos momentos es como si tuviese una voz susurrante que le dice que no confíe en él, que algo oculta tras sus palabras y sus gestos, pero ¿el qué?

TORRE TITAN

"Tío no entiendo porque Slade roba, si el tipo es inmensamente rico"

"Supongo que por aburrimiento Gar, cuando uno lo tiene todo busca cosas con que entretenerse"

"Pues que se hubiera entretenido metiendo barquitos en una botella"

Todos se encuentran en la torre, mirando los registros sobre las propiedades de Slade, ha sido difícil conseguirlo, y no será sencillo encontrar un lugar donde haya podido llevársela, las propiedades no dejan de aparecer, hoteles, casas rurales, edificios de bloques, en muchos paises.

X roja algo exasperado, decide descansar un momento y pasea por la torre, parándose frente a antigua habitación de Raven, entra en ella, oscura, hay aun muchas cosas de la hechicera allí, sus sabanas oscuras, esas figuras que tanto miedo dan, libros y mas libros.

Se sienta sobre la cama mirando fijamente en la pared, no mira nada en concreto, solo intenta recordar los buenos momentos que compartió con ella.

FLASHBACK

"No me gusta este sitio Jason"

"No digas que no te gusta si aun no has entrado Raven"

"¿Bromeas? Un sitio en el que la gente esta pegando botes como desquiciados, unas luces que dejan ciego salen desde el techo, la gente apelotonada en la pista de baile, y sobre todo el tener que gritar para poder dirigirte a alguien con la música tan alta"

"Dicho así no parece tanta diversión"

"Sólo quiero estar contigo Jason, no soy una persona que le guste estar rodeada de gente"

"Bien, tu mandas, buscaremos un sitio mucho mas tranquilo, y que conste que me parece mucho mejor idea estar contigo a solas"

Menea sus cejas en un gesto cómico, y Raven sonríe acercándose a él para plantar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

"Vámonos, quiero mas de esos besos, pero no necesito que nadie nos mire"

FIN FLASHBCK

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Aferrarme a los recuerdo que me quedan del tiempo que estuvimos juntos"

A Dick se le revuelve la sangre solo de pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que su mujer amó a este bandido, y compartió mas de una caricia con él.

"¿Y tienes que entrar en su cuarto?"

"Estuve muchas veces en esta habitación sin que tu lo supieras"

"Siempre supe cuando estabais juntos, la conexión que tenemos Raven y yo abarca mucho, y entre otras cosas sensaciones, tenia extrañas sensaciones cuando estaba contigo, y las percibía"

"¿No puedes usar esa conexión para ponerte a ella?"

"Si ella no tiene conocimiento de esa conexión es complicado, aparte Slade también ha unido su mente con la de ella, así que su conexión es mas fuerte con él"

A X se le ocurre una idea de repente.

"Y si no usas esa conexión para llegar a ella, si tienes conexión con Raven, y ella con Slade, significa que él la está usando en su beneficio, ambos tu y Byron debéis tener suficiente fuerza mental como para invadir su mente y encontrarlos"

"No había pensado en eso, Slade tiene abierta la conexión para poder introducir los sentimientos que quiera, así que el camino ha de estar abierto, iré a hablar con Fate"

HORAS MAS TARDE

Una hermosa casa de paredes y techos de tejas anaranjados, se comienza a ocultar el sol, para dar el paso al manto de estrellas, Rachel se encuentra en la cama durmiendo profundamente, y a su lado Slade, no puede dejar de mirarla, sabe que esta cerca el momento en que todo le explote en la cara, pero si es necesario obligar a su mujer a que se quede con él lo hará, no puede perderla.

Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, y cae en un profundo sueño.

Todo es oscuro, luces comienzan a parpadear poco a poco mostrando un pasillo, un pasillo muy largo, una puerta se ve al fondo, caminando hacia ella se detiene en una puerta de metal con el nombre de Raven escrito en ella,

La abre con sumo cuidado y allí está el cuarto de su hechicera antes de que compartiese su vida con Robin.

No se percata de la sombra que surge a su lado, y esta le golpea fuertemente sobre el estomago y luego la sien, rueda al suelo para poder ponerse en posición de combate, y frente a él se encuentra Nightwing.

"¿Sorprendido Slade? Te recuerdo que yo también tengo conexión con ella, y por tanto con tu asquerosa mente"

"No por mucho tiempo estarás aquí Dick, ella es mía, no voy a dejarla ir"

"NUNCA JAMAS HA SIDO TUYA, TU ME LA HAS QUITADO"

La lucha comienza entre los dos adversarios, golpes, patadas, esquivar puñetazos, la rabia los consume a ambos, solo quieren acabar con el otro.

"Vamos a tener un hijo Dick, porque no haces el favor y te marchas para joder con tu pelirroja favorita como has estado haciendo"

"MALDITO SEAS"

Y vuelve a embestir contra Slade, la mayoría de los golpes son bloqueados por el uno o por el otro, la rabia y el amor los ciega.

Una sonrisa se escucha en la habitación, una siniestra sonrisa, y junto a la cama aparece Raven pero con cuatro ojos rojos, sobre la cama un dormida Raven con el pelo largo, su pelo lavanda.

"RAVEN"

Dick intenta correr hacia ella pero es parado por Slade.

"No te acerques"

Raven roja comienza a aplaudir, con una mala sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh es increíble como lucháis los dos traidores enamorados de Raven"

"No soy un traidor, Slade se la llevó"

"Y corriste a acostarte con otra corriendo, sin respetar su memoria"

Se gira para mirar a Slade.

"Patético te has enamorado de ella como un niño, en algún momento pensaste que esto saldría bien, que podrías mantenerme oculta para no salir, eres un iluso, crees que yo te ayudé por algún motivo que no me beneficiases, parece mentira Slade, ya hiciste un trato con un demonio y deberías saber que siempre hay un motivo"

Ambos miran al demonio.

"RAVEN ROTH HIJA DE TRIGON, PRINCESA LEGITIMA DE LAS TNIEBLAS, REINA DE LOS DEMONIOS DESPIERTA PARA QUE PUEDAS VER LAS MENTIRAS DE LOS TRAIDORES QUE TE HACEN QUERER SER HUMANA, ABANDONA TU LADO HUMANO PARA CUMPLIR TU GRAN DESTINO MI SEÑORA"

Rachel comienza a abrir sus ojos y a incorporarse, hay dos hombres frente a ella, y cuando los mira imágenes de ambos comienzan a llegar a su cabeza.

"AHHHHHH"

Símbolos extraños aparecen alrededor de ella, lo que antes era su cuarto ahora se convierte en un cuarto con un trono, y legiones de demonios frente mirando a su reina y a los dos humanos.

El demonio de cuatro ojos rojo, se acerca a Raven y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, los gritos paran.

"Míralo querida, no puedes afrontar este dolor sola, somos una, este es tu trono, este es tu mundo, y el niño al que llevamos el rey de todo esto, mas poderoso que tu padre, mas poderoso que la luz, tu eres mal y engendraras mal, cumpliremos nuestro destino"

Dicho esto mira de reojo a Slade. Y pronto convirtiéndose en polvo negro entra por los ojos, las fosas nasales , la boca de Raven. Esta cae al suelo, y de seguida como con una fuerza extraña se levanta, para mirar a los hombres.

"Cómo habéis podido hacerme esto"

"Raven, él te llevó"

"SENTISTE QUE ESTABA MUERTA, SENTISTE EL FIN DE MI EXISTENCIA EN TU MENTE, NO ¿VERDAD? Y TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA, TENIAS QUE PROTEGERME, LO PROMETISTE Y ME HAS FALLADO"

"No, perdona Raven, fue un error, estoy aquí, para siempre"

Un haz de energía roja, aparece de las manos de Raven apartando a Nightwing. Y Se dirige a Slade.

"Tú, tu eres aún peor, has hecho que sienta algo por ti, me has condenado con tus deseos egoístas, has condenado a este maldito mundo al pesar y la oscuridad por tus malditos estúpidos deseos, yo tenia que tener hijos provenientes de una semilla del bien, no del mal, y tú has traído el mal al mundo"

Slade alza la mano para tocar la mejilla de Raven, pero esta lo agarra y con una fuerza sobrenatural, hace que caiga de rodillas frente a su vientre.

"Este niño al que llevo, el que hemos engendrado tiene un destino marcado desde siglos, milenios, temido en todas las dimensiones, en el mundo y en el submundo, has hecho que se cumpla la maldita profecia"

"No he sabido de esa profecía, todo puede cambiar, quédate junto a mí, te protegeré"

"No es tan sencillo has destruido mi posibilidad de ser normal, ya no habrá esperanza para nadie, pregúntame como se llama nuestro hijo Slade"

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Slade hace lo que le dice.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"LUCIFER MALDITO BASTARDO, YO TRAERE AL MUNDO A LUCIFER"


	21. Momentos

**SIN MEMORIA**

**Lo que aquí hablo sobre el infierno y Azarath es todo inventado, y si coincide con algo es pura coincidencia.**

En la habitación Raven despierta, para ver todo devastado y a Slade en el suelo inconsciente, se acerca hacia su figura inconsciente y arrodillándose a su lado, con el reverso de su mano toca su mejilla.

"Pobre iluso, aún pensaste que con tus artimañas te saldrías con la tuya, y lo que has conseguido está fuera de la imaginación de cualquier humano"

Lleva sus manos hasta su vientre, sabiendo que dentro de ella hay una nueva vida, una nueva vida que no traerá más que pesar y dolor, cierra fuertemente sus ojos, intentando evitar que salgan lagrimas de ellos, siempre intentando huir de un destino, yendo por un camino que no esta escrito para ella, haciendo el bien, o al menos intentando mejorar el mundo y ahora esto, con él dentro, su sangre de demonio hervía, podía notar tanto poder fluyendo por su interior, jamás se sintió tan poderosa.

"Mi reina, tenemos que llevarla a su palacio, esto no es lugar para usted"

Alza la vista, un demonio con alas negras como si las de cuervo se tratase, ojos negros como la más oscura noche.

"Vamos"

Y salen de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al hombre que ha creído amar durante los pocos meses pasados, quizás si ella no hubiera sido Raven y él no hubiera sido Slade, ambos podrían haber tenido un futuro diferente.

TORRE TITANES

Los más grandes héroes conocidos se encuentran en la torre, todos escuchando las noticias que una y otra vez Nightwing ha tenido que repetir, intentan buscar alguna solución para este dilema, pero no parecen encontrar alguna entre tanta confusión, miedo y desesperación por saber lo que viene.

"No habrá forma de detenerlo"

Wondar woman es quien tiene la palabra.

"Siempre hay una forma Diana"

Le replica Superman, dando un severo vistazo hacia donde se encuentra la amazona.

"No, Superman, recuerda que con anterioridad nos hemos enfrentado a Hades, y no conseguimos vencerlo tan sólo lo conseguimos encerrar, y aunque quisiera decir lo contrario eso fue un golpe de suerte para nosotros"

"Pero lo vencimos, creo que encontraremos una solución"

"Flash, Hades no es ni una milésima parte de poderoso como es Lucifer, necesitamos un milagro divino para detener esto"

Todos intentan discrepar, pero lo cierto es que no pueden más que abrir sus bocas y que ningún sonido salga de ellas, puesto que no habían pensado en Lucifer de esa forma, lo estaban imaginando como un enemigo muy poderoso, como Darkseid, pero realmente no habían pensado que él es la fuente de todo mal.

"Estamos condenados"

Y todos miran a Diana.

Byron, está escondido tras la puerta escuchando todo, sentado con la cabeza en sus rodillas, llorando e intentando localizar a su madre mediante su unión, si ella ya tiene su memoria de vuelta, lo recordará y querrá comunicarse con él.

CASA DESCONOCIDA

Slade despierto ya de hace rato, vaga entre los armarios que contienen la ropa que hace escasas horas se colocaron allí, la ropa de su Rachel, de su mujer, con sus manos toca la suave tela del vestido azul, con el que hizo el amor con ella la primera vez, aún huele a ella, no puede perderla, debe haber una solución.

Ensanchando sus ojos, recuerda quizás donde puede conseguir alguna respuesta, los libros Azarath, en la biblioteca del infierno.

INFIERNO

"No conocía la existencia de este infierno, la lujuria, la avaricia, gula pero no me imaginaba un infierno con vistas hermosas, flores y agua cristalina"

Un canciller del infierno, acompaña a Raven en la habitación.

"Eso es mi reina, porque este infierno está creado para usted acorde a lo que usted consideraría un lugar para vivir y reinar"

Raven mira al canciller, no tiene aspecto como los otros demonios, aunque la verdad, ella los único demonios que había visto eran los de fuego del reino de Trigon, no imaginaba que había tantos tipos diferentes de ellos.

"¿Por qué dices reinar?, la profecía solo dice que le traeré al mundo cuando sea impregnada por una semilla del mal"

El canciller, ríe ante la información tan incompleta.

"Mi reina, la profecía es mucho más complicada de lo que usted ha sido informada, su papel va mucho más allá de ser tan solo una madre"

"¿Más allá?, ¿Gusta explicarme?, soy plenamente consciente de que no soy la única hija de un demonio, que hay más como yo, ¿que tengo de especial?"

"Mi reina, yo podría darle tan solo una idea vaga de lo que usted desea saber, pero tengo conocimiento del amor por la lectura que tiene, en los antiguos libros de los infiernos, usted podrá encontrar toda la información si lo desea, o si usted lo ordena, puedo darle un breve resumen, pero probablemente dejaría atrás detalles muy importantes"

"¿Puedo leerlos?, es decir he escuchado poco sobre esos libros, pero de lo escuchado, se les nombraban los prohibidos, castigados todos aquellos que pusieran sus indignas manos sobre tan solo la cubierta de ellos"

"Usted lo ha dicho mi reina, pero sus manos no son indignas de ellos"

Apartándose de la puerta y haciendo un gesto de invitación a salir de la habitación.

"Le acompaño a donde los libros se encuentran"

Raven, sale de la habitación en dirección a conseguir algunas respuestas.

TORRE TITAN

Dick, sin su macara mira por el ventanal de su habitación hacia el mar, deseando sumergirse en él.

"¿Richard?"

Starfire está en la entrada de la habitación, no le apetece mucho la compañía y en estos momentos ella realmente es de las que menos desea ver. Le recuerda a su traición.

"No me encuentro bien, me gustaría algo de soledad"

"Siempre estás solo, y necesitas una amiga al menos para escucharte, sé que hay algo más de lo que has contado, el Dick que yo conozco estaría buscando una solución, y luchando, no aquí, ¿que sucedió?"

"Me habló Star, me habló con tal odio en sus ojos, y lo que dijo…"

Starfire se acerca con intención de abrazarlo, pero este se aparta.

"Por favor no Star"

"Sólo quería ofrecerte comodidad mediante un abrazo Dick"

"Me dijo traidor, sabe lo sucedido entre nosotros y me odia por ello Star, si por algún casual, conseguimos salir de todo esto, sé que no tengo oportunidad de estar con ella más"

"Pero no eres un traidor, creíste…..bueno creíamos que ella estaba muerta"

"Eso es lo peor Star, que en mi enlace con ella, yo pude haber sentido que no lo estaba, pero…..no lo hice, no quise hacer caso al sentimiento que me decía que ella estaba allí, jamás me imaginé que ese sentimiento era ella no un recuerdo"

Ahora Star entiende perfectamente a su amigo, Raven era una excelente persona y amiga, y esposa, pero sabía que cuando era hecha daño en lo relacionado con sus emociones y sentimientos, era muy firme con sus decisiones, pero no era el momento de decirle esto a Dick.

"Bueno, sé de buena tinta que ella te ama muchísimo, quizás pueda perdonarnos"

Esperanzado Dick alza la vista.

"¿De veras lo crees Star?"

En realidad no, la conocía muy bien. Pero aún así sonríe y miente.

"Claro amigo"


	22. Explicacion de la llegada

**SIN MEMORIA**

**TORRE TITANES**

Cada uno de nuestros héroes, no ha dejado de trabajar buscando una posible solución al mal por venir, pero como anteriormente había sucedido, no encontraban ninguna forma de detener tal fenómeno.

Wonder Woman, ha viajado hasta su casa, para relatar lo sucedido a las amazonas de lugar y a su madre, y para ver si conocían algún tipo de solución, aún no había llegado con las noticias.

Superman se dirigió a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, para poder buscar igual que Diana, alguna forma de detener al mal por venir.

Fate, consultaba libros y más libros, y así todos los miembros de la liga de la justicia, y de los Titanes, cada uno poniendo su propio granito de arena.

En la habitación Dick pasaba un rato con su hijo, las palabras de Starfire lo habían animado, y se sentía con fuerzas para estar con su pequeño, quien también lo estaba pasando mal, pero estaba centrado en su propio pena, y había desatendido a su hijo, a Raven no le gustaría eso para nada, y sinceramente a él tampoco, pero había perdido el norte sin ella, así que debía compensar sus estupideces de los últimos días.

"No papá, así no es, si lo haces así no se parecerá en nada a la nave de las instrucciones"

"Ya pero así es mas bonita"

"A mi me gusta que sea como en las instrucciones"

Alzando las manos en señal de derrota.

"Muy bien, eres como tu madre, ni una pizca de originalidad, siempre siguiendo las reglas"

Y le saca la lengua a su hijo.

Byron hace rodar sus ojos, ante su padre, pero sonriendo.

"Si tu tío Cyborg estuviera aquí, te diría lo mismo que yo, a veces las cosas tienen que ser originales, mira su coche"

CASA DESCONOCIDA

Desesperante se había hecho la situación para el villano. Todo se le había ido de las manos, en primer lugar nunca pensó en enamorarse de la Titán, y segundo tenía que haberla ocultado mejor y por último, en ningún momento tuvo pensamiento de engendrar al mismo Lucifer.

Libros de aspecto bastante delicado se encontraban abiertos en su escritorio, libros de Azarath, pero no sacaban nada en claro, por lo que pudo leer en estos libros, los habitantes de Azarath, solo se sentían amenazados por Trigon, porque aquí no se menciona a ningún otro demonio, más que a él.

Agotado por primera vez en años decidió irse a descansar, quizá en sus sueños pudiese verla.

INFIERNO

"Esto es imposible, no puede ser verdad"

Raven acababa de consultar los libros del infierno, y lo que leía le era increíble de creer.

Volvió a leerlo, y leerlo aproximadamente cien veces.

"Mi reina, es su destino, reinarnos a todos junto a él"

Asustada por la voz inesperada del canciller, se gira nuevamente hacia él.

"Pero….pero….si soy quien va a dar a luz, no puedo ser también ella…es, es…es asqueroso"

Los ojos del canciller, se estrecharon ante tal declaración, pero mantuvo su fachada, era su reina, y como tal le debía todo e respeto, y era un honor estar con ella aquí, aunque en realidad, la imaginaba de otra forma.

Físicamente, se veía una mujer increíble, absolutamente aturdidora con el pelo de tal color, y esa piel tan pálida, por lo general los demonios tenían pieles de diferentes colores, rojos, negros, con escamas, de fuego…pero ella era la única que poseía ese color tan…tan…..normal, al igual que él, desde luego no le cabía la menor duda de que su señor hubiera hecho una elección acertada.

"Mi reina, ¿por qué diría usted esto?"

Raven ensanchó los ojos, pero en realidad no le sorprendía que este ….como…..llamarlo anciano….anciano demonio…..bueno que más da, esto es el infierno como alguien podría ver mal algo que obviamente estaba mal.

Apoyándose contra la mesa, llevó sus manos hasta sus sienes, para intentar explicarse sin que el canciller la viese como….como….se rinde, ella es una persona normal, con sangre de demonio pero normal, que más daba que viese que no estaba conforme en su profecía.

"Bueno, supongo que aquí es diferente, pero he sido criada como humana, o azarathiense, o al menos con otras moralidades, pero….no puedo ser la compañera y reina de mi propio hijo"

Sonriendo el canciller ahora entiende lo que le molestaba a su reina, y sonríe, sinceramente le había hecho gracia, como lo llamaban ellos…..

"Eso es INCESTO, eso es , es …esta mal"

"Ah si es verdad, así lo llaman los de la superficie….pero no ha de preocuparse….no es lo que parece"

"Tengo que compartir la vida con Lucifer, siendo su reina…y compañera…..si hay otra explicación por favor dígamela, porque estoy a punto de vomitar"

"Bien, no ha entendido bien el pasaje de la profecía, mi reina, pero procederé a explicárselo mejor, intentando adaptarme mejor a su forma de expresarse que a la nuestra"

Raven toma asiento y lo mira con expectación.

"Lucifer antes que nuestro rey, fue un ángel, como creo que es sabido también por todos, cuando fue vencido por las fuerzas divinas en la última batalla, no fue aniquilado, no puede ser destruido pero si encerrado, al igual que lo fue su padre el demonio Trigon"

El canciller hace una pausa para saber que Raven sigue su historia.

"Usted fue la entrada para su padre, esa profecía tenia que cumplirse, pero simplemente era una de las cosas que debían ocurrir para que la llegada de nuestro rey se pudiese dar, usted tendría que aceptar su destino por trayendo a su padre a la tierra, estaba escrito que usted derrotaría a su padre, estaba escrito que la hija de Trigon, repudiaría todo mal dentro de ella, y todo mal dentro del infierno, y nuestro rey lo sabía por eso la eligió, mucho antes incluso de su derrota frente a las fuerzas divinas.

Lucifer fue un ángel, entonces para poder regresar necesitaba a un demonio especial, un demonio que pudiera estar en ambos mundos, en el infierno y en la luz, y esa es usted mi reina, el único demonio que sostiene luz dentro, Lucifer fue un ser de luz, y por lo tanto la necesita, porque usted mi reina es la única"

"Pero no quiero mantener una relación con él, y menos cuando le he dado a luz"

"Usted no tiene que darle a luz"

"¿COMO?"

"Usted, debía ser impregnada por una semilla del mal, para que así el cuerpo de nuestro rey, se regenerase, el bebé que lleva dentro no nacerá, su barriga no crecerá, solo se disolverá en su interior"

"¿COMO?"

"Lucifer no será su hijo, siempre ha sido destinado para ser su esposo, ese embarazo solo es una llave para poder regenerar la carne y sangre de Lucifer, es decir…..digamos que el don de la vida que ha otorgado a ese bebé, será la que el de su cuerpo a él, sin necesidad de contracciones"

Esto último lo añadió para darle un poco de humor a la noticia, nadie dijo que los demonios no tuvieran humor.

"¿Cuánto…..cuanto tiempo, para que…..suceda?, ¿nueve meses?"

"OH, por supuesto que no mi reina, su cuerpo ya se está regenerando no se cuanto tiempo exactamente tardará, pero es breve, pronto muy pronto, tendremos a nuestro rey de vuelta"

"¡MIERDA!"

Y dicho esto Raven se desmayó.

El canciller se acercó rápidamente a ella, para que no golpease el suelo, llamó a otros demonios para que la llevasen a sus aposentos.

"Realmente a tomado mal las noticias"

Dijo para si mismo.


	23. Hola Raven

**SIN MEMORIA**

**INFIERNO**

Desperté sobre mi cama, sintiéndome un poco aturdida, pronto los recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria, los últimos que me dijo el anciano.

"No pude nacer normal, y que mi destino no estuviese dictado por mil profecías"

Me levanto para usar el baño, y lavarme la cara, a ver si por Azar esto pudiera ser un sueño o dicho sea mejor una pesadilla y me despierte tranquilamente junto a mi marido, mis hijos y por sobre todo mi pequeño Byron.

De pronto una idea viene a mi, mi hijo, llevo sin saber de él…..en realidad no sé cuanto tiempo sin saber de él, hace poco que recuperé mi memoria, y no se cuanto tiempo en realidad he estado sin ella, pero si sé, que necesito sentir a mi pequeño.

Alzo el rostro para mirarme en el espejo, observo los cambios, mi piel es un poco mas clara, menos gris, mi cabello ya no es violeta, es más bien de un color lavanda, mis ojos siguen siendo iguales, el mismo color que he visto reflejado tantas veces en los ojos de mi pequeño, Dios, quiero ver a mi hijo.

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, intentando concentrarme en mi niño, en sus hermosos ojos, en su pelo, su sonrisa y sus abrazos, en el puchero que pone cuando le riño porque ha hecho algo malo con su tío Gar, en todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos, en el momento en que lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez.

Sin darme cuenta si quiera, consigo estableces un conexión y lo veo, cuando él me mira, abre sus ojos de par en par, cauteloso dice con voz timida.

"¿Mamá?"

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa enorme aparezca en mi cara y lagrimas aparezcan en mis ojos.

"Byron"

"MAMA, MAMA, MAMA, MAMA, MAMA"

Y mientras no deja de gritar, corre hacia mi, saltando en mis brazos, cayendo al suelo en el proceso, una felicidad enorme me llena, estoy completa, él es todo, mi fuerza, mi debilidad, mi todo.

"Estoy aquí pequeño, estoy aquí"

"Mamá, te he echado de menos, intentaba conectar contigo, pero tú no me reconocias mama, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca, nunca me olvides mas, por favor, y vuelve a casa por favor"

"Byron, escúchame, te pido perdón por no recordarte, jamás quise eso, si hubiera podido lucharlo asi lo hubiera hecho, no te quepa la menor duda, de que no hay en este mundo ni en ninguno que exista, alguien más importante para mi que tú"

Byron sonrió para su madre, y asintió.

Todo de repente comenzó a temblar, la conexión se terminaba, tenia que pedir ayuda, pero solo había alguien quien podría ayudarla.

"Byron, en mi habitación, hay un libro, con tapas blancas y bordes negros dentro de él hay un conjuro, tienes que encontrarlo leerlo, y él te transportará a un lugar, una vez allí pregunta por Gabriel, y dile lo sucedido, dile que Lucifer vendrá por mi culpa"

"Lo haré mamá, te quiero mucho"

Abraza a Raven fuertemente y ella a él.

"Te quiero más que a mi vida, y lucharé por estar junto a ti"

Las paredes blancas comienzan a resquebrajarse, dejando entrever el baño en el que se encontraba, sin más la conexión se rompe, y una onda de dolor le recorre el cuerpo, abre sus ojos y ahí, puede ver al canciller, mirarla con ojos de preocupación, pero sin hacer nada para ayudarla con su dolor.

Cuando este se ha extinguido, la ayuda a incorporarse.

"Por Azar, que ha sido eso"

"Su llegada"

"La llegada de quien"

"Mi rey, su Rey está al llegar, ese dolor es la ruptura de su prisión"

Raven queda boquiabierta, pronto se escuchan gritos de júbilo por todas partes, salen del baño, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación poco a poco se abre, el canciller inmediatamente inca su rodilla, y agacha su cabeza en señal del máximo respeto.

"Mi rey"

Raven, no puede apartar la mirada, delante de él un hombre muy familiar aparece.

"Jason"

"Hola Raven, ¿sorprendida?"

Palabras no puede expresar, solo puede mirarlo y cerrar sus ojos para cuando los abra sea otra persona quien esté ahí.

"Por mucho que lo intentes, será mi persona a quien veas"


End file.
